


Murmullos a medianoche

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom le habla a veces, a escondidas y en susurros, pensando que duerme. Bill lo escucha en todas esas ocasiones. (Y no solo lo escucha, sino que es capaz de percibir sus emociones y sentimientos más fuertes, de verlo y sentirlo aunque no esté a su lado. Un vínculo telepático en sentido único que está haciendo que pierda la cabeza poco a poco).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo: La conexión

“Uno no tiene idea de cuáles son los límites hasta que los fuerza”. Lestat, el vampiro; Anne Rice.

***

Bill pateó sus botas lo más lejos que pudo y se dejó caer en su cama de hotel, dispuesto a quedar dormido en esa posición. Sentía cada músculo de su cuerpo adolorido y los párpados pesados; estaba drenado de hasta la última gota de energía. Ese día habían tenido cuatro entrevistas y una firma de autógrafos por su nuevo single que recién había salido a la venta.

 Pero era inútil, esa noche tampoco iba a poder dormir.

Lo que tenía no era precisamente insomnio, porque sospechaba que si fuera capaz de alejarse de la causa de sus tormentos, dormiría como peso muerto hasta que alguien se diera la molestia de sacudirlo como si se le fuera el alma en eso.

 Gruñendo improperios, se levantó con brusquedad y, camino al baño, se fue liberando prenda a prenda que terminaron regadas por toda la habitación, de modo que cuando quedó frente al espejo no tenía más que su ropa interior y el cargado maquillaje en sus ojos.

 Al quedar sin sombras, rímel, delineador y base, sintió que una ola de furia le invadía al verse las profundas ojeras y el rostro cansado. También había bajado de peso y las costillas comenzaban a notársele. En general, su aspecto era deplorable.

 Estaba viviendo una pesadilla. Lo triste era que se hallaba lejos de contar con blanco para su ira, nadie con quien descargarse; él no podía controlar lo que le estaba pasando, y Tom solo parecía una víctima más de las circunstancias o de su maldita anormalidad.

Se acostó bajo los cobertores sin molestarse en ponerse pijamas y prendió la televisión, pasando canal tras canal. Estuvo largo rato así, hasta que miró el reloj, y un gran surco se formó entre sus cejas. Pasaba de medianoche.

Usualmente, para esa hora Tom estaba en su cama, dejando la cabeza volar... Algo debía estar pasando, la pregunta era qué. La respuesta la tuvo a los segundos.

De repente sintió como si un violento choque de electricidad fuera a dar en su entrepierna, un choque que causó dolor junto a ondeadas de placer agudo; una sensación completamente sobrecogedora.

Soltó un jadeo que fue ahogado por el sonido de la televisión, y cerró los ojos, doblándose en dos e intentando normalizar su respiración, cosa que no logró y no iba a lograr hasta pasados innumerables emociones y minutos.

Tom estaba con una chica. Lo podía decir por las imágenes poco nítidas de unas largas piernas, bronceadas y firmes, pezones rosados y erguidos coronando unos pechos bonitos, y unas facciones ansiosas y femeninas que le miraban con hambre.

Pero no lo miraban a él, miraban a Tom.

Mierda. Era como si él fuera Tom, a la vez que no. Podía percibir vívidamente sus deseos de estar con esa mujer, de voltearla con rudeza para que quedara boca abajo, de posicionarse entre sus piernas, alzar sus caderas y llegar hasta lo más profundo de su cuerpo, de sentir su tibieza y humedad rodearle…

Era demasiado. Un espectador en primera fila y al mismo tiempo la sombra de uno de los protagonistas.

Abrió los ojos en un esfuerzo por dejar de ver en su mente a un borroso Tom poniéndose un preservativo, sin embargo, fue en vano; las visiones se proyectaban hacia donde fijara la vista. No podía escapar, del mismo modo que no podía escapar del placer que Tom experimentaba y, por ende, él también. 

Sintiendo que el orgasmo se aproximaba entre los vaivenes fuertes y rítmicos de Tom, y los gemidos de la chica, ciego por la pasión, incapaz de racionalizar nada, llevó su mano a su erección y empezó a bombear erráticamente, sabiendo que no necesitaría mucho.

Cuando todo acabó, cuando se encontró de nuevo solo en su habitación consigo mismo y las manchas blanquecinas en su estómago, pecho y manos, se encogió hasta quedar en posición fetal, temblando y queriendo enterrarse en un hoyo y nunca más salir de este.


	2. Capítulo uno: El principio

Bill ya no podría recordar con exactitud cuándo comenzó a decir mentiras en las entrevistas frente a miles de televidentes y con una sonrisa fresca curvando sus labios.

Al principio, le sabían extraño en la lengua y un indicio diminuto de culpabilidad se depositaba en su pecho, haciendo presión y dejándolo incómodo. Pero el tiempo transcurrió y estuvo cara a cara con los aspectos negativos de la popularidad, y entonces vomitar aquella ficción inventada le sabía a normalidad.

Como un escudo protector.

Quizá la falsedad que Tom y él reiteraron con más frecuencia a lo largo de su carrera era que tenían un nexo que iba va más allá de las palabras. Que prácticamente podían leerse el pensamiento y sentir lo que el otro estaba sintiendo en el mismo momento.

Nunca fue cierto. Al menos no hasta que Bill tenía dieciséis años y medio.

***

Tom había perdido un par de notas en el concierto de Halle.

El hecho pasó desapercibido para el público, pero no así para los miembros de la banda y especialmente para Bill que, aparte de captar el sonido erróneo que brotó de la guitarra de su hermano, había sentido como un tirón en el estómago que le obligó a animar a las fans a acompañarlo en el coro de la canción por la falta de aliento.

Aparte del pequeño incidente, el show había ido genial. Ahora estaban solos y en pijama en la sala multimedia del bus camino a otra ciudad y era más de medianoche.

Hacía horas que Gustav y Georg se habían retirado a dormir, y si hacían suficiente silencio podían escuchar los ronquidos de oso hibernando de Georg y el sonido apaciguado del mp3 de Gustav puesto a volumen alto.

La mañana siguiente sería ajetreada, sin embargo, Bill se encaprichó con ver una película y había convencido a Tom de acompañarlo con el puchero más grande y persuasivo que toda Europa hubiera presenciado.

—En el concierto se te fue el aliento de imprevisto. No estarás enfermo y lo estás ocultando, ¿verdad? —dijo Tom súbitamente, poniéndole una mano en la frente y torciendo sus facciones.

No sería la primera vez que Bill preferiría omitir mencionar su malestar para no interrumpir la agenda que debían cumplir.

Sus rostros estaban iluminados por las suaves tonalidades azules de la pantalla y tenían sus pies envueltos en una manta. La temperatura era agradable.

Bill meneó la cabeza, permitiéndole verificar que no tenía fiebre. No se había sentido mal, y aunque recordaba la sensación en su estómago, dudaba que fuera indicio de alguna enfermedad.

—Sentí algo extraño en el concierto, justo cuando te equivocaste en las notas —comentó sin darle importancia. Hizo una pausa para mirar una escena de la película y siguió—: Pero se pasó al instante.

Tom acentuó su ceño arrugado, mirando el televisor sin realmente mirarlo, con una expresión imposible de deducir. Sus brazos estaban tan tensos que le llegaban a doler.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos más.

—Esta película es tan… —Bill no terminó de hablar, soltando un sonoro bostezo.

—¿Mala? Las comedias americanas suelen ser basura. Vayamos a dormir, es tarde.

Bill asintió, levantándose y caminando como zombi hacia la zona de las literas en donde cayó dormido al instante. Tom quedó atrás, poniendo en su sitio todo lo que habían desordenado. Estaba fatigado y ansioso, pero era mejor eso a lidiar el día siguiente con las quejas de Georg o Gustav por el desastre.

***

Cuando eran niños y estaban encerrados uno en el otro había sido maravilloso, pero eso acabó cuando el mundo desgarró con sus zarpas venenosas los muros que los separaban de los demás.

Tom era su gemelo, y como tal, lo quería. Estaban juntos embarcados en esa aventura llamada Tokio Hotel, lejos de su madre y compartiendo tal vez más de lo que otros hermanos comunes comparten.

¿Algo más? Ahora difícilmente.

Por eso, al despertarse esa misma noche, treinta y seis minutos exactos más tarde, Bill se encontraba conmocionado, con los ojos muy abiertos y la garganta seca.

Había tenido un sueño… o, mejor dicho, una pesadilla de la que todavía podía sentir las huellas. La ingle le hormigueaba, y aun sin bajar la mano y confirmarlo, sabía que estaba duro. Se movió con lentitud hasta quedar bocarriba, sin poder evitar rozarse con su ropa de dormir y que un jadeo ahogado abandonara su garganta.

No podía estar sucediendo esto.

Bill no había tenido ni un solo pensamiento en ese sentido hacia su hermano en años, y en un abrir y cerrar los ojos, como un ataque sorpresivo, un sueño erótico volvía a reducirlo a ese preadolescente que descubrió lo bien que se sentía imaginar que Tom estaba al lado o encima o debajo mientras se tocaba hasta quedar sin aire y dejar las sábanas húmedas.

—Mierda —susurró entre dientes y haciendo puños con las manos.

Se resistiría a masturbarse, esperando a dormirse y a que la erección desapareciese por su cuenta. Le había costado muchísimo regresar al camino “correcto”, subyugar aquellos sentimientos… ese apetito por Tom que se había vuelto tan natural.

Sin embargo, unas imágenes vívidas atravesaron su mente como flashes continuos y todo su cuerpo tembló de ardor. Sus ojos, que hasta ese segundo habían estado herméticamente cerrados, se abrieron. Pero los flashes no se detuvieron y los ronquidos de Georg y la música de Gustav se opacó gradualmente hasta desaparecer.

Liberó una serie de quejidos sofocados, presenciando cómo Tom, apoyado contra la pared de cerámicas azules y blancas del baño del bus, se acariciaba con urgencia. Su pantalón de dormir estaba a la altura de sus rodillas y sus rastas rubias caían libres por su rostro.

Esto estaba en su imaginación así que podía, _debía_ detenerlo, pensó Bill alterado.

Las imágenes no cesaron, por el contrario, cobraron intensidad. Y sin poder especificar cuándo ni cómo, finalmente se dejó llevar y pateó los cobertores, brindándose la atención que tanto quería.

Tom mordía su labio inferior para no gemir, una de sus manos centrándose en la punta sensible, formando un túnel del que salía y entraba en un desbocado compás, y con la otra jugueteando con sus testículos con relativa delicadeza.

Bill imitó sus movimientos, haciendo que el palpitar de su corazón se acelerara a una velocidad imposible y los restos de su juicio se disiparan. Por lo estimulado que estaba fue poco lo que precisó para estallar en un sonido sordo que a duras penas logró contener.

Tom tampoco tardó demasiado y gruñendo de manera gutural y dándose un jalón final, se corrió profusamente en sus manos.

Sin fuerza y sin limpiar los vestigios de lo que acababa de hacer, Bill quedó tendido, deliberadamente limitándose a inhalar y exhalar oxígeno.

Y no se movió ni siquiera al escuchar los ruidos apaciguados de Tom saliendo del baño, dirigiéndose a su litera y cerrando su cortina.

Incluso en las nubes vaporosas en las que se hallaba flotando, Bill comprendía que esto solo era el principio de “algo”. No había sido ningún sueño húmedo ni lo ocurrido había tenido únicamente lugar en su cabeza. Había sido real de todos los modos posibles: la excitación de Tom transmitida a él por algún conducto intangible y haber podido mirar a través de sus ojos.

***

Era tan habitual ubicar a primera hora de la mañana a Gustav con la nariz hundida en algún libro o en su computadora que cuando Tom ingresó a la cocina, y en vez del baterista se encontró a Bill comiendo ávidamente un bowl repleto de cereal y leche, enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y el milagro? ¿Tuviste una emergencia matutina con alguna uña? —fastidió en tono bromista.

Bill levantó la vista y sonrió, pequeñas hojuelas de cereal en las comisuras de sus labios. No contestó y Tom hizo un gesto de desconfianza, sin seguir el impulso de corresponder la sonrisa. Bill de buen humor tan temprano era una mala señal.

—David me ha mandado un mensaje. Dentro de dos horas tenemos que hacer la revisión de sonido de… Eh, ¿a qué ciudad tenemos que llegar?

Tom se encogió de hombros, inspeccionando los cajones y el frigorífico para ver qué le provocaba desayunar.

—No sé, debe estar en el cronograma. Seguimos en Alemania, eso seguro.

—Sí, supongo. —Bill se llevó otra cucharada a la boca—. Como te decía, llegamos dentro de dos horas y nos quiere listos a los cuatro. ¿Georg sigue durmiendo?

—Como una jodida roca —dijo, sentándose enfrente de su hermano con un vaso de jugo de naranja de caja y dos tajadas de pan de molde.

—Gustav está hablando con su hermana desde hace media hora. Creo que está implorándole perdón por olvidar su cumpleaños —informó Bill, presintiendo que sería lo siguiente que Tom le preguntaría.

Tom clavó los ojos en él por un milisegundo, mirándolo extrañado pero lo dejó ir y comenzó a comer. El bus siguió recorriendo kilómetro tras kilómetro de la carretera desierta y el ronroneo suave de su motor fue lo único que se oyó por un rato.

—Tienes ojeras, Bill, y fuera de bromas, no son ni las nueve y ya estás despierto. ¿No has dormido bien?

Los ojos marrones de Tom, sus pestañas arqueadas, su lengua deslizándose repetitivamente por su piercing, su lunar en su mejilla derecha… El menor de los Kaulitz se fijó en estos detalles y parpadeó seguido. Había vaciado el bowl, bebiendo hasta la última gota y ahora la leche y el cereal se revolvían en su estómago.

¿Había dormido bien? No, todo lo contrario.

—Estoy agotado —admitió—, como todos aquí. Pero estaré bien. Faltan pocas fechas del tour y podremos ir a casa por unas semanas, ya sabes.

—Hay algo más, ¿verdad? —insistió Tom y Bill se estremeció imperceptiblemente.

—Nah, solo cansancio. Iré a cambiarme.

Bill se había incorporado y avanzado unos cuantos pasos cuando sintió una mano sujetándole del brazo e impidiéndole seguir. Lo siguiente que pudo sentir fue el calor corporal de Tom traspasando sus camisetas y llegando a su espalda por lo próximo que estaba.

Se contuvo para no girar y le costó respirar.

—¿Me lo dirás, Bill?

—Eventualmente —murmuró, soltándose y caminando apresurado hacia su litera.

Esperaba que Tom no le siguiera y le confrontara para que le dijera qué pasaba. ¿Cómo decirle si él mismo no estaba seguro? No tuvo suerte. Su cortina fue corrida con brusquedad, siendo abierta, y a pesar de que Bill no se hallaba tan sorprendido, no logró evitar sobresaltarse.

—Hey, no puedes ve… —se quejó, o pretendió, porque fue interrumpido sin miramientos.

—No entiendo por qué no puedes confiar en mí.

Tom lucía mortalmente serio y ambos ignoraron los ladridos de Georg que recién se desperezaba y con el cabello enmarañado se alejaba para tomar café y volver a ser persona de nuevo.

—Y yo no entiendo por qué me estás dando tanto problema, Tom.

Era una mentira y una bastante mala, además.

Se contemplaron sin pronunciar ninguna sílaba más.

Horas atrás, cuando Bill se despertó todavía no amanecía. Se había descubierto con la cintura para abajo desnudo y las manos cubiertas de semen seco. Su confusión inicial se desvaneció fugazmente al recordar a Tom.

Manteniendo la cabeza fría, comprobó que todos durmieran y sigiloso cambió sus sábanas y se puso otra ropa interior. Se aseó con agua caliente y cuidó que no quedara nada que lo pusiera en evidencia. Procuró dormir un poco más, pero a las siete y media en punto estaba navegando por internet sin hacer nada específico en la cocina y siguió en eso hasta que Gustav apareció y le hizo compañía.

Por alguna razón, el pánico no había cundido.

Sin embargo, estando a medio metro de Tom y pronto siendo innegable que aquellas ondas de preocupación, frustración, ira provenían directamente de su hermano y le ponían la piel de gallina, Bill dejó de bloquear el hilo de cavilaciones y el pensamiento de “qué mierda pasa” se disparó con fuerza descomunal.

—Tomi —dijo, tomando aire. No supo qué más añadir.

—Sabes que eres lo más importante para mí, y no quiero que nada malo te suceda.

Eran palabras dulces, de esas que contadas ocasiones podía obtener desde que había orillado a Tom a entrar a la fase en la que las chicas, aprovechar cualquier oportunidad para beber y probar marihuana era mucho más entretenido que pasar el tiempo libre juntos.

Bill también disfrutaba de esas cosas, pero a una medida menor.

La noche previa, una película mala y Tom advirtiendo que estaba desmejorado, había sido un lujo.

—Nada malo sucede, te lo prometo —aseguró, obligándose a sonreír.

Se adelantó lo suficiente para estrechar entre sus brazos el talle delgado de Tom y suspiró al percibir que las ondas de inquietud y animosidad de su gemelo aminoraron hasta que estuvieron fuera de su alcance.

Bill respiró profundo, absorbiendo la mezcla de olor a cera de las rastas de Tom y transpiración y se soltó.

—Voy a cambiarme. Deberías hacer lo mismo, sabes cómo se pone David.

—Aún falta para llegar, y a diferencia de ti, solo necesito cinco minutos —replicó con una sonrisa de lado casual.

Era falso, ya que considerando que Tom ni siquiera debía maquillarse o peinarse elaboradamente, tardaba décadas en combinar su ropa y estar preparado, pero Bill no rebatió.

Al quedar solo, se sentó en su cama y cerrando los ojos, se persuadió de que podría seguir como si nada.

¿Qué si de repente había adquirido la habilidad o lo que sea de distinguir lo que Tom sentía? ¿Qué si de ahora en adelante su hermano nunca más podría masturbarse o acostarse con alguien estando totalmente “a solas” consigo mismo o con la persona en cuestión?

Las vísceras de Bill se pusieron en espiral y este se maldijo por haber elegido desayunar temprano.

***

Si bien Bill no podría recordar cuándo comenzó a mentirle a la prensa y a sus fans, sí recordaba cuándo comenzó a mentirle a Tom.

Tenían catorce. Era una noche muy oscura, sin luna ni estrellas. Estaba cubierto de sudor, todavía podía sentir el cosquilleo de las rastas de Tom encima de su pecho, y había respondido el “te quiero” musitado de su hermano con un “yo no”.


	3. Capítulo dos: El primero

Bill siempre fue el primero de Tom en todo. Al menos hasta que tuvieron catorce.

Fue su primer beso, uno dado por insistencia suya a los ocho años. Su mamá los había mandado a dormir, haciendo lo propio por el día atareado que le esperaba, pero los gemelos se habían escabullido por hacer una travesura y habían prendido la tele de la sala justo a tiempo para ver el final feliz de una película sellado por un beso apasionado entre los protagonistas.

—Se veía asqueroso —había dicho Tom, arrugando la nariz.

Estaban de vuelta al cuarto que todavía compartían y compartirían un par de años más. Cada uno tenía su propia cama, pero no era inusual que se colaran en la del otro y durmieran juntos. No por los fantasmas o los monstruos que sabían que no existían sino por el simple placer de acurrucarse.

—Umh, sí. Más o menos —dijo Bill, pensativo. Alargó la mano y apagó la lámpara que estaba en el velador en medio de las camas, dejando el dormitorio a oscuras—. Oye, Tomi, quiero probar.

—Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así. ¿Probar qué? —Tom ya estaba acomodado entre sus colchas.

—Lo de la película… Eso, el beso. Quiero intentarlo.

—Yo no —contestó Tom presuroso. Adrede ignoró que Bill se hubiera levantado y se escuchara el sonido de sus pies en la alfombra—. Buenas noches —añadió enterrando la cara en su almohada.

Su colchón se hundió bajo un nuevo peso y Tom contuvo la respiración, apretando los ojos. Cedería en cualquier segundo, así como siempre lo hacía… y la idea de un beso con Bill de ese tipo le producía escalofríos. Si eran malos o buenos, todavía no lo sabía.

—Tomi.

—No me digas así.

—Tomi…

Tom resopló y estaba por replicar cuando las yemas de unos dedos se posaron en su nuca y empezaron a hacerle cosquillas hasta obligarlo a girarse para defenderse. Bill aprovechó esto y de un salto ligero estaba en su regazo, aprisionando sus piernas con las suyas y atacando sus costados.

—¡No quiero tu saliva cerca de mí! —chilló Tom, tratando infructuosamente de liberarse.

—Ssh. Mamá va a escuchar —recriminó Bill sin aliento por el esfuerzo—. Dime que sí y volveré a torturarte así… Tomi.

No hubo el “sí” querido y las cosquillas no cesaron hasta que hubo fantasmas húmedos de lágrimas en los ojos de Tom y ambos estaban jadeantes. Cuando se detuvo, Bill siguió encima de su hermano, pero en vez de prácticamente hacerle convulsionar de risa, se echó en su torso, su oído pegado a su pecho.

—Tu corazón late tan rápido… —murmuró.

—Nunca más me harás cosquillas, ¿cierto?

Bill asintió y elevó el rostro. Una sonrisa tímida decoraba sus labios y Tom suspiró. No se había rendido en su capricho, sin embargo, había creído que haría falta más coacción.

—¿Promesa?

—Promesa —dijo asintiendo con gravedad.

Ese primer beso fue seco, una mala imitación del que habían visto en la televisión: sus bocas cerradas y sus narices entrometiéndose fastidiosamente.

El segundo beso que compartieron fue solo un poco mejor, húmedo y con una brusquedad innecesaria que únicamente luego aprenderían a apreciar.

Sin embargo, el tercero, unos años después, fue rápido y brutal al inicio, y a continuación, el cuarto, fue muy cuidadoso y apasionado y logró que todo el resto se desvaneciera hasta tornarse ansiedad, desaparecer hasta volverse raíz de aquellos sentimientos que habían estado germinando quizá desde que habían nacido. Habían tenido trece y ganas de seguir besándose hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Pero solo un año después de eso la burbuja había reventado.

***

El concierto había terminado con éxito y ya estaban de vuelta al hotel en el que pasarían la noche.

Como la mañana siguiente la tenían libre a excepción de una corta entrevista con una radioemisora local, el plan original había sido ir por ahí a buscar diversión en la ciudad o, en todo caso, planear una “fiesta privada” con el contenido de los mini bars, pero todo se había ido al traste porque Georg había amanecido con una fiebre alta y un resfriado que a duras penas había dejado que tocara esa noche.

Sin Georg en el panorama y Gustav negándose a actuar de niñera por una vez, Tom había descartado salir. A Bill le había dado igual y al ser informado únicamente se había encogido de hombros sin protestar.

En ese momento se encontraba hojeando una revista italiana que había comprado en la entrada al hotel.

David, Dave, Benjamín, Dunja y todos, les habían aconsejado que lo mejor era mantener una distancia prudencial de las notas publicadas sobre ellos tanto en la prensa como en el internet.

Sin embargo, Kaulitz es Kaulitz, y Bill de tanto en tanto se hacía de tabloides y periódicos y los leía buscando no tomárselos a pecho.

De todas maneras y considerando que su italiano consistía en saber qué significaba ciao y decir pizza, lo único que hasta ahora había conseguido era echar un vistazo a las fotos que acompañaban el artículo sobre la banda.

—A lo que el tedio te lleva —había susurrado para sí mismo, bostezando.

Tal vez ese mismo tedio lo había conducido a concentrarse descomunalmente en una foto donde aparecían Tom y él de niños jugando a los piratas. Los recuerdos habían brotado y sin poderse frenar, había repasado cómo era su vida ocho años antes.

Aquel tiempo que se presentaba como tan remoto que provocaba sensaciones encontradas.

Pero ya era suficiente.

Bill arrojó la revista a una de las mesitas y se quitó la camiseta, teniendo en mente darse un baño largo. Se deshizo de sus jeans y estaba por quitarse los bóxers cuando una de las puertas se abrió de improviso e ingresó Tom muy campantemente.

—Estaba aburrido y creí que… —Se interrumpió y lo miró solo en ropa interior en medio de la habitación—. Estás semidesnudo —dijo tontamente.

—¿En serio, genio? —bufó Bill, apartando las manos del elástico de sus bóxers y cruzando los brazos en su pecho—. No puedes entrar así como si nada.

—Pensé que ese era el punto de pedir cuartos adjuntos.

—Pues pensaste mal.

Bill pudo sentir los ojos de Tom en su cadera, justo en su tatuaje de estrella y requirió de mucha voluntad para no correr en dirección contraria o buscar refugio en el baño.

Era una mirada vaga y supuso que no sentir vibraciones de ningún tipo (incluido deseo) de parte de su gemelo recorrerle desde la raíz de los cabellos hasta la punta de los pies era buena señal.

—Iré a bañarme. Puedes irte por donde viniste.

—Nop. —Tom sonrió y fue hacia la cama, donde se desparramó con descaro y manoteó el control remoto, prendiendo la televisión—. Te espero.

—Pero…

—¿Acaso no podemos pasar juntos un rato libre?

Si había algún contraargumento válido, Bill no pudo hallarlo. Suspiró derrotado, se cubrió con una bata y se echó al lado de Tom.

—¿No ibas a bañarte?

—Sí —dijo Bill—, dentro de unos minutos.

—Como quieras.

Habían pasado tres días desde esa madrugada y no había vuelto a sentir con la misma intensidad a Tom.

Bill había empezado a cobijarse en el pensamiento de que había sido cosa de una sola vez, que no volvería a suceder.

Sin embargo, cada ocasión que contemplaba a Tom a escondidas y se calaba de los detalles de su rostro, tan parecidos como diferentes a los suyos, y sentía las manos humedecidas y como una piedrecilla atrapada en la garganta, sabía que esa conexión no desaparecería tan súbitamente como había aparecido.

La pregunta era qué pasaría las siguientes semanas.

Los tres días habían sido atosigados de ocupaciones, y entre un photoshoot, varias entrevistas y dos conciertos, realmente no había tiempo de detenerse y analizar a fondo. O tiempo para que Tom “hiciera de las suyas”.

Para Bill, solo su cansancio parecía haberse redoblado, absorbiendo la leve frustración de su hermano ante ciertas situaciones y primordialmente su extenuación. Era como si cargara un peso multiplicado por dos sobre sus hombros.

Tom estaba haciendo zapping, y ya iba por el canal 246 cuando su estómago gruñó y Bill rió, dejando a un lado sus cavilaciones.

—¿Quieres ordenar algo para cenar?

—Sep, porque no sé tú, pero yo no como nada decente desde el desayuno —dijo Tom, rascándose el cuerpo cabelludo y sonriendo.

Aquella sonrisa y que Tom estuviera sin sus odiosas gorra y bandana hizo que el corazón de Bill se sintiera tibio y pensara vagamente en lo mucho que quería a su gemelo.

—¿Pizza está bien? Si la cocina está cerrada, seguro la mandan a traer de afuera.

—No te olvides de pedir queso extra y anchoas —dijo Tom, recomenzando su labor de seguir pasando canales mientras Bill hablaba con la recepcionista.

Un canal para adultos pasó y Tom cambió sin detenerse más de unos segundos. Recibió un pellizco en el brazo.

—El pedido estará aquí dentro de veinte minutos, a lo máximo media hora —dijo Bill, colgando el teléfono—. Retrocede de canal.

Tom levantó una ceja pero cumplió el pedido y en la pantalla aparecieron dos rubias siliconadas frotándose una contra otra y emitiendo gemidos exagerados.

Bill rodó los ojos. No vislumbraba a ciencia cierta la gracia de esa pornografía ensayada y editada. Tan falsa.

Pero sintiendo ligeras corrientes provenientes de Tom, su muy ligera y contundente excitación a la vez que las escenas de sexo seguían, supo con precisión por qué se había inclinado a ver a una mujer con uñas imposiblemente largas y esmaltadas de rojo penetrando a otra.

Tenían dieciséis años y siete meses, y hacía mucho, mucho desde la última vez que su hermano le había contado sus avances con una chica. Ahora para estos temas a quien recurría para hablarlo, sea para vanagloriarse o por los dudas, era a Georg.

Para bien o para mal, Bill no sabía nada de Tom en ese aspecto.

—Oye, ¿has dormido con muchas chicas? —inquirió inesperadamente. Tom frunció el ceño por el repentino interés, y las dos rubias del televisor y sus gemidos fueron al parecer olvidadas.

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

Bill fingió una sonrisa completamente inocente y alzó un hombro.

—Curiosidad. Somos hermanos, ¿no? —dijo, enfrentando los ojos marrones de Tom—. ¿Entonces?

—Una que otra, no muchas—dijo sin darle importancia.

—Pero en las entrevistas dices que…

—Me dejo llevar, y hablo mierda tras mierda. No todo debe ser tomado al pie de la letra, sabes bien a qué me refiero. —Tom le dio una mirada significativa y Bill resopló y asintió—. Yo también quisiera saber algo.

—¿Qué?

—¿Tú… te has acostado con alguien? —Tom seguía observándolo y Bill sintió las mejillas acaloradas.

—Nos vamos por los diecisiete, ¿tú qué crees? —contestó enigmático, e ignorando la fina arruga entre las cejas de Tom, anunció que iba a darse una ducha.

En el cuarto de baño se desvistió y se puso bajo el potente chorro de agua caliente, echándose champú al cabello con calma y jabonándose.

El fin del tour se aproximaba, lo cual hacía que su cronograma se cargara antes de darles un par de semanas libres.

Bill no había podido reflexionar sobre su nueva, misteriosa, odiaba habilidad, y si es que había forma de “bloquear” a Tom, todavía no estaba al corriente. Y era inteligente de su parte al menos saber en qué terreno estaba, averiguar qué esperar de algo tan íntimo y enredoso como el sexo.

Pero estaba más o menos en la misma situación que antes. No muchas, había dicho Tom, y considerando lo fáciles que se presentaban algunas groupies en su creciente fanbase, era decir algo.

Al salir, encontró a su hermano con la TV puesta en silencio y en un canal cualquiera, y la revista en sus manos, examinando el artículo sobre ellos. En particular, estaba viendo detenidamente la misma foto que a él tanto le había llamado la atención. La caja de la pizza ordenada reposaba en una de las mesitas sin tocar.

—Parece que esto pasó en otra vida.

—Lo sé —contestó, dándole la espalda a Tom y poniéndose bóxers limpios sin quitarse la toalla que estaba puesta firmemente en sus caderas.

—¿Recuerdas cómo era entonces?

Bill se mordió el labio, dejando caer la toalla húmeda y poniéndose una camiseta de gran tamaño que le había robado a Tom muchos años antes y que se había vuelto una de sus prendas favoritas para dormir. Se dio la vuelta y de una de sus maletas abiertas sacó un cepillo y comenzó a peinarse.

Como parecía que no iba a conseguir respuesta alguna, Tom continuó:

—Éramos solo tú y yo.

—Eso fue hace mucho… —Bill devolvió el cepillo a su sitio y se dejó caer en la cama en el mismo lugar en el que había estado antes. Sin cuidado agarró la revista y la lanzó al suelo—. Vamos a comer. ¿Quieres algo del mini bar? Revisé y hay whisky y…

—¿Bill? —interrumpió Tom, girando hacia la televisión y jugando distraídamente con el piercing en su labio.

—¿Uh?

—¿Me extrañas?

Bill no había esperado una pregunta de esa clase y perdió el habla, siendo incapaz de soltar un simple “sí”. Los minutos siguieron pasando y el ambiente se volvió denso. Cuando al fin estuvo seguro de decir algo coherente, aspiró profundamente y se puso de lado, encarando a Tom.

—Tomi…

—No me digas así. —Era reflejo. Tom lo había pronunciado sin premeditación y ambos chicos rieron, viendo atisbos microscópicos de lo que había sido su relación de niños—. ¿Qué ibas a decir?

—¿Tú me extrañas? —Nuevamente, Bill se mordió el labio.

—Eso es trampa. Yo pregunté primero.

Tom se había quitado las zapatillas, y con un pie sin calcetines le golpeó suavemente en la canilla. Bill se quejó y devolvió el golpe. De patadas sin mala intención pasaron con facilidad a codazos y tincadas. La mezcla de carcajadas y los “ouch” inundaron la estancia, y antes de saber lo que hacía, las manos de Bill estaban enterradas en las costillas de Tom provocándole cosquillas.

Ambos gemelos eran fuertes para ser tan delgados, en especial el menor, y estuvieron en una lucha pareja hasta que haciendo un golpe bajo, el cantante atrapó los brazos de Tom cerca a su cuerpo.

—¡Bill! ¡Para! —chilló Tom, retorciéndose.

—¡No seas una niñita!

—Prometiste —dijo entre risas sofocadas y molestia fingida— que nunca más me harías cosquillas…

Los ojos de Bill se abrieron de sobremanera y sus movimientos se detuvieron en un segundo. Al pasar el pasmo, se alejó de Tom a prisa, bajándose de la cama y quedándose al pie de esta, sin saber qué decir o hacer.

Era una reacción desmesurada para algo tan insignificante, lo sabía. Pero no podía evitar que las palabras de Tom que lo llevaban directamente a aquella época, le conmovieran.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —quiso saber Tom con una ceja alzada y acomodándose sus rastas.

—Nada, nada. Vamos a comer —dijo Bill conciliador y abriendo la caja de la pizza y llevándola hacia la cama.

***

Bill siempre fue el primero de Tom en todo. Al menos hasta que tuvieron catorce.

Porque una tarde cualquiera, el mayor de los gemelos había aparecido con una brillante sonrisa y con pormenores que salían sobrando, contó orgullosamente a Andreas y a Bill que Sonja, una de las noviecitas que tuvo, había dejado que le tocara los pechos por debajo de su blusa.

Bill había escuchado mudo el relato de la “aventura” y esa noche el _fin de los tiempos_ había llegado.

O, mejor dicho, el fin de Tom _y_ Bill. De Bill y Tom como una unidad.

Y si es que lo pensara a fondo, Bill también caería en cuenta de que fue el primero en romperle el corazón a Tom.


	4. Capítulo tres: La promesa

Bill no era de las personas que hacen promesas de aquellas dichas con el corazón en la mano y con la disposición a ir en contra del mundo y de sí mismo con tal de no infringirla. Pero tampoco de las que preferirían no hacerlas. Era de ese tercer tipo acostumbrado a hacer promesas vanas y solamente válidas para el tiempo presente.

A lo largo de su no tan larga vida había hecho unas cuantas que quiso que fueran en serio y falló, como aquella por la que supuestamente nunca más le haría cosquillas a su gemelo, hecha cuando eran unos niños y que fue intercambiado por un beso.

Quiso cumplirla pero fue caso perdido, aunque con el pasar de los años, las veces fueron vez cada menos. ¿Tal vez contaba de esa forma?… Qué más daba.

Sin embargo, había habido una oportunidad en la que Bill el “lo prometo” lo había pronunciado con cada una de sus células y tejidos.

***

Era el antepenúltimo concierto del tour.

Bill estaba cantando con toda su alma, corriendo de un lado al otro y queriendo entregar todo de sí mismo a su público. Dos canciones más y la presentación en Lyon terminaría. A mitad de Ich brech aus fue hacia Tom y se pegó a su espalda, cantando con todas sus fuerzas y sin dejar de moverse. La adrenalina era tan furiosa en su sangre que no notó que hacía hasta que sus piernas se pusieron rígidas y su estómago se hizo un nudo.

Esta vez, Tom no se equivocó en alguna nota pero la voz de Bill perdió su potencia por un segundo antes de reponerse como si nada hubiera pasado y volver al centro del escenario.

Si enfocaba los ojos lo necesario e ignoraba las luces cegadoras, podía distinguir la masa difusa y negra de fans coreando con él. Bill no podía fallarles y se obligó a tragarse aquellas sensaciones que no eran suyas a lo más profundo, y a seguir dándoles el show por el que habían asistido. La nota final de la última canción abandonó su garganta y gritó un “gracias” que resonó en todo el reciento, y corrió hacia backstage.

—¡Gran trabajo!

No le importó quién había dicho eso ni que otra persona voceara su nombre. A paso atropellado fue hacia el baño y no respiró hasta cerrar la puerta y poner el seguro.

Había sucedido por segunda ocasión durante un concierto, y con más ímpetu.

Bill apoyó las manos en el lavamanos y se miró en el reflejo, sudado, con el delineador un poco corrido y un brillo asustado en los ojos.

Tom se había dejado sentir en cada fibra de su ser. No, no Tom propiamente dicho, sino su deseo. Su excitación. La pregunta era, ¿él había ocasionado eso sacudiéndose contra su cuerpo? No lo había hecho a propósito, y no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Sin embargo…

Dios.

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta y Bill gruñó, palpándose la entrepierna por encima de la ropa.

—¡Ya salgo! —exclamó.

—Partimos en quince minutos, estamos esperándote.

No reconoció la voz y no le interesó. Se mojó la cara con agua fría y vencido, se bajó la bragueta sabiendo que no podía andar con una erección por ahí, pero debía ser rápido y no dejar pistas incriminatorias.

***

El bus avanzaba lentamente por las calles de la ciudad por el tráfico en busca de alcanzar la carretera y emprender el trayecto a Nancy.

Bill estaba tumbado en su litera, contemplando las luces de los postes pasar y escuchando música a volumen bajo.

Quería dormir y despertar solo cuando tuvieran que ir a casa, jugar un rato con Scotty, comer algo de la comida desastrosa de su mamá y pensar que lo que estaba pasando era un mal sueño.

Eran anhelos vanos. Faltaban dos ciudades, dos funciones en las que las entradas se habían agotado.

¿Pero podía tener la certeza de hacer una performance memorable si no dependía de él en su totalidad? No podía estar seguro de haber sido el motivo de la… exaltación de Tom, y resolver mantenerse alejado no le daba ninguna confianza.

Tenía que pensar en algo, y ya. Quizá debía hablar con Tom, contarle lo que ocurría.

Bill hizo una mueca.

—¿Estás durmiendo?

—No, Gustav —dijo, descartando quedarse callado. El baterista no se acercaría a menos que tuviera un buen porqué. Corrió la cortina y asomó la cabeza, quitándose los cascos—. ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

Gustav negó con la cabeza.

—Estos días has estado decaído y ahora te has acostado temprano. Pensé chequear si necesitabas algo.

Bill sonrió.

—Gracias. Estoy bien.

—Cuando quieras.

—Gusti… —El mencionado ya se estaba retirando y al oírle, giró—. Quiero contarte algo.

Era puro impulso, pura desesperación de querer confiar en alguien. Tal vez Gustav no le creyera y sin las pruebas necesarias le tomaría como demente; igual, no perdía nada, a esas alturas cualquier opinión externa era bien valorada.

Mientras no fuera de la de Tom.

Bill se enderezó, cruzó las piernas y encendió el foco que tenía a su alcance. Gustav se sentó próximo.

—Hay una buena posibilidad de que no me creas pero siempre que no le digas a nadie más ni pretendas que vea un loquero, está bien —advirtió, tomando una bocanada de aire para seguir—. Sabes que Tom y yo no tenemos reparo en decir que podemos saber lo que el otro siente, lo que piensa y blablablá. Era mentira… o lo fue hasta hace poco tiempo. Ahora percibo cuando Tom siente algo muy intenso. Y me está volviendo loco, incluso en ciertas ocasiones no sé dónde acaba él y empiezo yo. Tampoco sé cómo ponerle fin, doble ja, ¿cómo podría?, si ni siquiera sé cómo inició.

Bill había hablado de paporreta, con la vista puesta en sus pies y solo cambió de posición al sentir una mano tibia en su hombro.

—Hablas en serio, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Gustav tenía una mirada comprensiva y de inmediato supo que le creía. Bill respiró más tranquilo.

—Asumo que Tom no lo sabe. —Asintió—. Te aconsejaría que le dijeras, porque esto es como una gran violación a su privacidad, pero…

—¡No es como si lo hiciera a propósito! —interrumpió con un resoplido. El que ahora asintió fue Gustav y Bill bajó sus defensas, relajando sus músculos y sabiendo que no lo juzgaba.

No se imaginaba ningún contexto en el que decirle a su hermano lo que le pasaba concluyera en un “no te preocupes, estoy aquí para ti, ¿recuerdas?” Probablemente Tom lo tacharía de anormal y se volvería paranoico, preguntándose cuándo su intimidad estaría siendo abusada.

—Como te decía: deberías decirle, pero entiendo tu perspectiva.

—No sé qué hacer.

—Ustedes siempre dicen que su nexo es tan estrecho porque son gemelos idénticos. A lo mejor, en eso reside la razón de tu nueva… ¿telepatía? Uhm, no, empatía. —La reflexión de Gustav era lógica y Bill esperó a que continuara—. Son dos las opciones que creo que hay de por qué ahora la tienes y no antes: o hubo un catalizador o se ha ido construyendo paulatinamente.

—No sé.

No podía acordarse de algo en especial que pudiera ser el catalizador, como Gustav lo ponía. Las semanas, los meses previos habían sido tan llenos de lo mismo con sus propias variaciones insignificantes. Formar parte de un grupo en ascensión era emocionante, pero luego de cierto tiempo la sensación de de novedad se perdía.

—¿No te has preguntado si Tom ha experimentado el mismo cambio que tú?

Bill pestañeó.

No, en realidad no había considerado esa “eventualidad”, y para disiparla tenía que cuestionar directamente a Tom o aguardar a que este le enfrentara.

Con un rezongo, se masajeó las sienes y resistió la tentación de ocultar la cabeza debajo de la almohada y gritar de frustración.

Si tuvieran unos años menos, Bill no tendría la duda de afirmar que si algo extraño le pasaba a su gemelo, sería el primero en enterarse… Y también si tuvieran unos años menos, Tom ya sabría con exactitud sobre su abatimiento y preocupación; pero no era así, y debía lidiar con el presente.

Las voces de Tom y Georg llegaron a ellos por el corredor, clara indicación de que su duelo de videojuegos había finalizado y estaban yéndose a dormir.

Evidentemente, no podían seguir conversando.

—Cuenta conmigo para lo que quieras —dijo Gustav, levantándose.

—No sé cómo podrías ayudarme, pero gracias, Gusti.

—Hm, ¿tal vez haya algo en internet que sirva? —ofreció sonriendo y Bill lanzó una carcajada agridulce—. Fuera de bromas, puedes buscarme cuando quieras hablar de esto… o de cualquier otro asunto.

Para cuando Georg y Tom llegaron a la zona de las literas, Gustav leía un libro y estaba escuchando su mp3 y la cortina de Bill estaba cerrada.

Los minutos pasaron y la charla murió entre los preparativos para irse a la cama. El bus ya había dejado atrás el congestionamiento y cada vez menos se topaba con autos y camiones, y Bill regresó a contemplar las luces que pasaban, deseando poder dormirse con rapidez.

***

Bill no podría saber si realmente entró a un sueño profundo o no pasó de dormitar, pero cuando sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sintió que los párpados y que cada músculo le pesaba toneladas.

Estaba exhausto, muerto de cansancio, pero eso no evitó que notara que los dedos de sus pies estaban encogidos y su corazón desbocado estaba impulsando sangre a su ingle.

El ruido conocido de los ronquidos de Georg y la música de Gustav pasaron a segundo plano al oír la respiración acelerada de alguien y un gruñido prácticamente imperceptible.

No cabía duda: estaba pasando otra vez.

Sus ojos se pusieron acuosos y se cubrió los oídos con las manos. Sin embargo, los efectos de Tom acariciándose de arriba abajo en persecución de un clímax que lo dejaría satisfecho y durmiendo apacible, no le dejaron en paz, tal vez incluso duplicándose en aquella sordera artificial en la que procuró sumergirse.

Bill todavía estaba sensible por los tirones irritados y sin gentileza que se había dado en Lyon hasta correrse. No estaba para un segundo round de placer solitario pero tampoco podía quedar indiferente.

Distendió sus brazos y en seguida oyó los jadeos apagados de Tom. Se estremeció y simultáneamente se rindió. Si era una batalla que no ganaría, lo que menos podía hacer era pretender disfrutarla. Se acarició con mucho cuidado y con ayuda de una loción para manos olvidada cerca al pie de su cama.

En la oscuridad intermitentemente rota por la luz de los postes, Bill no podía vislumbrar a su hermano o lo que hacía. Pero en su mente se conjugaban las imágenes de la ocasión previa, de cuando había sido testigo de primera fila de Tom llevándose al límite en el baño del bus, y ahora poder apreciar sus sonidos placenteros, aunque fueran sofocados, le hizo relegar la molestia y el ardor y se tocó con ímpetu.

En el estado nebuloso en el que se caló en pos de su segundo orgasmo del día, se preguntó con vaguedad si Tom podía escucharlo como él lo escuchaba.

***

Nancy, Francia, era donde iban a tener su penúltimo concierto del tour. A Bill se había hecho conocida la sala a la que había tenido acceso durante la revisión de sonido, la estructura moderna y la decoración tan simplona, pero no podía decir con convicción si es que ya habían tocado antes en el mismo lugar.

Omitiendo unos problemas que Georg y Tom habían tenido con sus respectivos amplificadores, la revisión había ido bien, y habían regresado al bus a esperar a que las horas para la presentación transcurrieran o, si alguien así lo quería, a hacer algunas compras en la ciudad.

Por moción popular, habían elegido comprar comida china, y después de un almuerzo-cena, Georg se había ido por su lado a buscar un regalo ideal para una chica que entraría en la categoría de novia si no fuera porque los chicos de Tokio Hotel no salían con muchachas más de períodos cortos.

Como siempre, David les había sugerido calma, como leer un libro o estudiar.

Bill y Tom, que nunca habían compartido su sentido del humor, si es lo que era, habían hecho un mohín y reído cuando Dunja, por el contrario, les había guiñado el ojo y dicho que se comporten como estrellas de rock.

—¡Dunnie! —se había quejado David.

—Hey, ¡son jóvenes!

Con Dunja y David fuera del panorama, las carcajadas y al parecer el buen ánimo se había derrumbado.

Gustav se puso audífonos y su computadora en sus piernas. Bill tuvo la tentación de sentarse a su lado y ver qué hacía. Después de haberle revelado su “secreto” y no haber sido tildado de loco, se sentía más próximo al baterista. Además, ¿qué tal si este tenía razón y había algo en internet?

—Bill.

Tom no lo estaba mirando con dureza pero tampoco con simpatía. Era indescifrable.

Entre ambos se podía sentir cierta tirantez que seguramente solo era advertida por los dos, y Bill volvió a preguntarse si Tom le había oído.

—¿Qué pasa?

Gustav había elevado la vista hacia ellos por un instante y Tom le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera. Bill lo hizo con el pecho estrujado y forzándose a respirar.

Su hermano era a quien más quería por encima de todos y todo.

Y tenían un pasado, a veces muy lejano, a veces casi palpable, al que jamás se aventuraría a poner la etiqueta de “inmoral”, porque sus sentimientos, su amor había ido mucho más allá de lo que cualquiera que no estuviera en su posición podría entender. Pero la verdad era que ahora no sabía qué sentía, y desde que todo esto había comenzado, se sentía al borde de un maldito precipicio… a punto de hacer implosión.

¿Qué resultaría de eso? No sabía y tenía miedo.

Tom cerró la puerta del apartado donde estaban las literas y volteó con lentitud. Su gorra estaba puesta en su sitio y sus rastas ordenadas, preparado para salir al escenario. Bill se quedó inmóvil, impidiéndose caer bajo el hechizo de la lengua de Tom pasándose por su piercing.

—Ayer… ayer te escuché.

—Sí —dijo calmadamente. No mentiría ni bajaría la cabeza. Estaba sacando entereza de quién sabe dónde y la aprovecharía—. Ha pasado antes, y con Georg y Gustav también. Lo sabes.

Lo que acababa de decir no era falso: ¿Qué más podía esperarse de cuatro chicos sanos y en plena adolescencia atrapados en un bus?

Tom no pudo refutarle y Bill se dejó caer en la cama más cercana la cual, por casualidad, era la de Georg.

Nuevamente, había recibido la mañana sin haber dormido demasiado, pegajoso y cubierto en semen seco. Había estado de mal humor y ladrando a cualquiera que tuviera las agallas de dirigirle la palabra. Si su gemelo hubiese sido uno de esos infortunados, no creía haber podido contenerse y haberle increpado infantilmente que todo era su jodida culpa.

—Tú me escuchaste —declaró con voz dócil, soportando a Tom que seguía con una mirada insondable—. Yo también te escuché. No… no es algo grande ni importante, ¿está bien?

—Está bien.

Una mano se posó en su mejilla y Bill apoyó el rostro en la palma cálida, el colchón hundiéndose en el filo ante el peso de Tom.

—¿Has sentido algo diferente?

—¿A qué te refieres?

Reacio, irguió la cabeza y puso más distancia entre Tom y él, apoyando la espalda en la cabecera de la litera y poniendo sin consideración las plantas de sus zapatos en el cobertor, encogiendo las rodillas.

—Solo quiero saber. Algo… diferente a antes. Cualquier cosa.

—Estás extraño —declaró Tom, afilando los ojos, su desconfianza retornando—. El maquillaje ni siquiera oculta bien tus ojeras, y ahora vienes y me preguntas si yo he sentido algo diferente. Sigo igual, nada ha cambiado.

Tom hizo una pausa antes de seguir. Bill sentía ondas de ira, y ahora sí sus ojos no eran ilegibles.

—Me dijiste que “eventualmente” me contarías qué te pasa. ¿Lo harás ahora? —Quiso decir que sí pero el monosílabo murió en sus labios antes de poder pronunciarlo, perdiéndose en el silencio. Tom suspiró—. Supongo que tendré que seguir esperando.

El tono era bajo, templado, y ocultaba bien la tormenta que podía sentir y le escarapelaba la piel. Bill sabía que Tom tenía muchas emociones mixtas y admiró que pudiera contenerse así, y sintió culpa de haber confiado primero en Gustav.

—Te quiero, Tomi.

Tom le observó sin reacción alguna. Se incorporó sin decir nada y cerró la puerta tras sí con suavidad.

***

Bill había hecho la única promesa que sabía que cumpliría hasta llegar a la tumba cuando tenía catorce años y medio.

Había tenido una pelea monumental con Tom con objetos siendo lanzados de un extremo a otro y los golpes y gritos dados a diestra y siniestra.

Si Simone y Gordon no hubieran estado trabajando, posiblemente no hubiesen llegado a eso, pero solos y con la casa a su disposición, aparte del desastre y adornos destrozados, el labio de Bill acabó partido y su mejilla hinchada, y Tom tenía arañazos en los brazos y un ojo entre verde y morado.

Cómo había iniciado la riña había sido tonto.

Sin embargo, viejos y no tan viejos resentimientos habían brotado y los había conducido a una discusión sin tregua que terminó al caer Bill encima de Tom y en vez de clavarle el puño en el rostro, en el ojo que todavía tenía su color normal, se había aferrado a su cuerpo como si fuera un salvavidas y había sollozado.

Tom lo había abrazado y acariciado el cabello al superar la sorpresa.

—Mamá va a matarnos —dijo Bill en un murmuro al cabo de unos minutos.

—Le diré que es tu culpa. —Bill le hizo ver el puchero que portaba y Tom sonrió—. Es broma, le diré que entraron a robarnos.

Recibió una sonrisa en correspondencia a la suya, su idea quedando aprobada.

A Tom el peso de Bill no se le hacía cómodo, mucho menos sus caderas huesudas, pero no se quejó.

—Bill, quiero que me prometas algo.

—Lo que sea.

—Pero hablo en serio. —Bill alzó la cara y asintió con gravedad—. Quiero que me prometas que siempre estaré aquí —dijo señalando el pecho de Bill con el dedo índice—, aunque tú ya no quieras, aunque me arrebates porción tras porción para regalárselos a alguien más.

Era cursi, era… “no-Tom”, sin embargo, no pudo sentirlo más genuino y real.

—Sí, Tom. Lo prometo.

A Bill le daba igual hacer promesas o no, porque difícilmente las cumplía y no tardaban en ser lanzadas al olvido. Pero al prometer a Tom que siempre lo querría, bajo cualquier circunstancia y persona, sabía que aún si se consumía en el proceso, su gemelo estaría en su corazón, arraigado en cada cavidad, en cada sístole y diástole hasta el final.


	5. Capítulo cuatro: Los murmullos

Bill no sabía si había pasado antes o si pasó después, pero cuando tenía quince lo presenció una vez: Tom hablando en voz muy baja, casi solo para él y pensando que dormía.

—Hey…

Todavía adormecido, no pudo contestar ni proferir ruidos de fastidio de inmediato. Había estado a una nada de dormir, de cara a la pared y en posición fetal, pero su puerta siendo abierta sigilosamente le había hecho abrir los ojos.

Cuando estaba por girarse y quejarse por la interrupción a su sueño, su hermano se adelantó y continuó:

—¿Sabes a qué conclusión he llegado hoy, Bill? Que te regalo pedazos de mí. Pedazos que ya no quieres.

Era un murmullo, uno que si no fuera por el silencio de muerte alrededor no hubiera podido percibir. No se movió los primeros segundos por la sorpresa y los siguientes por no saber qué decir.

—La semana pasada te dije sobre esa chica y hace un mes y medio de esa otra…

Tom tragó saliva ruidosamente y no añadió más, quedando callado por un largo rato.

Bill ya no sentía rastros de amodorramiento.

No, no le había dicho nada sobre chicas… Por lo menos no despierto. ¿Desde cuándo Tom hacía eso?

Quiso voltearse y enfrentar a su gemelo, exponer que estaba despierto y que le había escuchado. Preguntarle por qué no hablaba con él de frente en vez de escabullirse entrada la noche y susurrarle cosas a las que no tendría respuesta.

No lo hizo. No pudo hacerlo por miedo a la réplica.

—Ellas no significan nada, pero ayudan a sacarme esta… picazón de ti.

Las palabras dolían como púas siendo incrustadas entre las uñas. Igualmente, Bill se quedó estático, limitándose a respirar y a escuchar hasta que Tom se retiró con el mismo cuidado con el que había entrado.

***

Era el último concierto y estaban en alguna ciudad de Alemania, si no estaba equivocado.

Bill sentía la adrenalina no solo del show en sí mismo sino del hecho que significaba que el tour había llegado a su fin. Había disfrutado cada presentación, aun con sus improvistos, desencantos y pormenores. Se estaban volviendo grandes, lo sabía, y el solo pensamiento de volverse mundialmente famosos hacía que el entusiasmo le colmara el espíritu.

Pero irse a casa, abrazar a su mamá a la que no había visto en lo que parecía décadas y poder descansar, aunque sea por unas cortas semanas, sin tener que estresarse de las fans y la inutilidad de algunas personas, era algo que estaba ansiando.

Y ni siquiera cuando a mitad de Unendlichkeit se estremeció involuntariamente, y sabía qué significaba eso, se detuvo de cantar con toda entrega hasta sostener la nota final y agradecer al público por su asistencia. La música seguía invadiendo el lugar y Bill corrió hacia Georg, moviendo la cabeza y el brazo al ritmo impuesto por Gustav.

El solo de batería culminó y los gritos incrementaron.

Bill salió del escenario trotando hacia el backstage y aceptó la botella de agua que alguien del staff le tendió, tomando largos tragos y viendo a sus amigos y hermano acercándose. Tenían unos cuantos minutos para recuperar el aliento.

—Está por acabar, no puedo creerlo —dijo Gustav.

—Tres canciones más y “adiós”, sí —apoyó Tom con la respiración entrecortada—. Fiesta hoy de todas maneras, ¿no?

—¡Por supuesto! —apoyó Georg sonriendo—. Corre por mi cuenta las primeras rondas.

—Siempre dices eso y no cumples. —Tom puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a Bill para codearle—. ¿Sí o no?

—¿Qué?

Bill había dejado la botella de lado y estaba pasándose una toalla por el rostro, limpiándose el sudor y el maquillaje corrido.

—Tsk, vamos de fiesta y quiero saber si te apuntas. —En ese instante, se anunció que debían volver a escena y Bill se encogió de hombros, volviendo a coger su micrófono y empezando a caminar—. Aburrido —resopló Tom—. ¿Tú qué dices, Gusti?

A Bill no le llegó la respuesta de Gustav y su propia decisión de asistir a un club y embriagarse, o ir a la habitación de hotel en el que estarían hasta la mañana siguiente y esperar a ver… o, mejor dicho, sentir en qué resultaban los planes de Tom, quedó olvidada.

Debía concluir la función.

***

Bill eligió no salir pero sí revisar el contenido de su mini bar y vaciar más botellitas de ron y whisky de las recomendables.

Estaba en la misma situación de no saber dónde estaba o qué sentía o qué pensaba en cuanto a Tom.

Pero entre haber confiado en Gustav, y que este fuera todo oídos incluso si no estaba siendo coherente cuando así lo requería (porque simplemente ya no podía consigo mismo), había servido para mantenerse de una pieza.

Ni siquiera le había interesado que el internet hubiese sido inútil y que Tom pareciera estar a millones de kilómetros de distancia.

—Estúpido Tomi —dijo arrastrando las sílabas y sintiendo en su vientre corrientes eléctricas fácilmente identificables.

Apuró el contenido de la botellita en su mano y se dejó caer encima de las almohadas apiladas, mirando el TV puesto en un canal al azar e ignorando los flashes de una chica pelirroja que nunca había visto en su vida arrodillándose, lanzándole miraditas provocadores y relamiéndose los labios.

El alcohol que había ido mezclándose con la extenuación que había sentido básicamente desde el inicio de la gira y se había incrementado desde el asunto “empatía”, más el súbito agregado de deseo y la satisfacción que no era suyo, consiguió nublarle la cabeza hasta que quedó inconsciente.

***

Las pastillas de Advil y la abundante agua mineral hicieron poco por la resaca de Bill y de Georg que estuvieron como muertos vivientes todo el trayecto hacia Hamburgo.

Gustav sí se había inclinado por salir, después de todo, pero al no beber más de unas cuantas cervezas, estaba despejado y sin malestar. Tom solo tenía una jaqueca inofensiva, producto de los preparados que había ingerido en una dosis que había estado lejos de ser letal.

Bill había estado obligado a confesar que había bebido en su cuarto, lo cual acarreó algunas bromas a su costa de hasta un Georg agonizante y con la cara enterrada en sus brazos.

Aunque pensaba que ponerse como una cuba en solitario era medio patético, había encontrado cómo bloquear a Tom. Un modo efectivo que podría serle útil en casos desesperados, al menos, porque para ser francos, estaba lejos de sus planes volverse alcohólico.

Es decir… Duh.

—Toma.

Bill levantó los ojos y los posó encima de una lata recién sacada del frigorífico. Las gotitas de condensación caían y su estómago se revolvió. Era cerveza.

—¿Estás loco? No quiero volver a probar una gota de alcohol en mi vida.

La sonrisa de burla en los labios de Tom no menguó y de nuevo el estómago de Bill se revolvió, ahora por otra razón.

—Es la mejor manera de cortar una resaca —dijo el mayor de los gemelos con soltura—. Te doy una solución, la agarras o la dejas.

—Uh, ya… Gracias. Supongo.

Tom no dijo nada, volviendo a la sala multimedia de donde había emergido y Georg soltó un gimoteo que no causó la misericordia de nadie.

Bill abrió la lata y le dio un sorbo tentativo, sin querer tomar en cuenta demasiado que el gesto de Tom era el más tierno, ya que de un modo muy a lo suyo lo era, que había tenido con él en mucho.

Gustav, oculto tras una Rolling Stone, presenció la escena y se quedó pensativo.

***

Habían llegado a Loitsche a media tarde del martes.

Gordon había estado trabajando pero Simone los había recibido con una sonrisa inmensa y Scotty había movido la cola hasta quedar con la lengua afuera y echado en uno de los sillones. Kasimir se había enredado en sus piernas para después desaparecer escaleras arriba.

Por fin estaban en casa y se quedarían ahí dos semanas y media.

Después de los saludos, Bill llevó sus maletas a su habitación y se tendió en su cama, frunciendo el ceño ante lo diminuta que era. Seguía en crecimiento, pero no era para tanto.

Se quitó las botas y se puso en varias posiciones, sin encontrar ninguna cómoda.

—Mamá, mi cama se ha encogido —dijo con gravedad, de regreso al primer piso y alzando la voz mientras caminaba hacia la cocina en la que Simone trajinaba.

—¿Qué dices?

—Que mi cama se ha encogido, no entro en ella —repitió ya entrando en la cocina.

Con su madre era ese chiquillo que no crecía por más años que pasasen. Esa era su dinámica y estaban bien.

Simone rió por su tono quejumbroso, sin seguir yendo de un lado al otro.

—Has crecido. Unas pulgadas más y serás tan alto como era tu abuelo… Aunque estás hecho puro huesos y piel. ¿Has estado comiendo bien?

Bill no había comido y dormido bien en mucho tiempo, sin embargo, prefirió callarlo. Lo que pasaba o dejaba de pasar, no podía salir de él o de Tom, en su defecto.

—He comido como siempre —evadió con facilidad. Se acordó de algo—: Mañana cenaré con Andi.

Simone se detuvo y se puso la mano en el mentón.

—Está bien. Igual les estoy cocinando ahora porque han venido y no puedo darme el lujo todos los días, pero no olvides que tus abuelos quieren verlos antes de que se marchen.

—Sí…

Tom eligió hacer su entrada en ese segundo y se depositó en la silla alta al lado de Bill. No tenía su gorra y en vez de una cola alta sosteniendo sus rastas, tenía el cabello sujeto en la nuca. Bill sonrió sin motivo aparente, viéndolo de reojo.

—Tú también estás hecho puro hueso —dijo Simone, deteniéndose y agarrándole el antebrazo a su hijo mayor.

—Ouch, tranquila con las uñas —dijo Tom, bromista—. Mm, comenzaré a ejercitar y ya verás.

Simone puso los codos en la mesada y los miró con una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes.

—Está tan grandes —dijo con voz ligeramente conmovida—. Los dos. ¿Han estado bien?

Bill alargó la mano y la puso encima de la de su mamá.

—Todo está bien —afirmó, volteando a ver a su hermano en busca de apoyo.

Tom asintió antes de agarrar una manzana del frutero y darle una mordida que arrancó un “ew” de Bill, y el momento fue roto. Simone meneó la cabeza y retomó sus labores.

***

Gordon había llegado para la cena, y luego de una bienvenida con bromas y su alegría particular, habían comido en un ambiente agradable y lleno de buen humor.

La comida de Simone no era muy sabrosa, un poco insípida y con falta de sazón, pero Bill y Tom habían crecido con ella y no tenían problemas.

Tal vez, inclusive, la falta de habilidad culinaria de su madre era una característica más de lo que era estar en casa.

Pero a medida que las horas pasaban, y más al estar echado en aquella habitación con esa cama demasiado pequeña para él, Bill se había sentido cada vez más inquieto.

Era como un pánico que había ido instalándose de a pocos en su pecho desde hacía tanto que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que era tan grande que no podía luchar contra él, y ahora que estaba en la casa materna se manifestaba.

Esas paredes ya no le daban la bienvenida como antes…

Kasimir estaba quién sabe dónde y Scotty ahora prefería adormilarse tendido en los sillones o pisos alfombrados. Lo había comprobado al querer jugar con él y no haber recibido más que lamidas en las manos.

Era como una comedia absurda y extraña. Querer ir a casa, pensando que en ese lugar se hallará el reposo tan anhelado y solo encontrarse con algo que se había sentido otras ocasiones pero recién se enfrentaba: su casa ya no era su hogar.

Cuando el reloj rondaba la medianoche y hacía mucho que se habían dicho los “buenas noches”, Bill se levantó y cruzó el pasadizo. La puerta de Tom no estaba cerrada con pestillo y la abrió.

Sabía que su gemelo no estaba durmiendo pero se quedó en el umbral, paralizado.

—Es tarde. —Tom tenía una voz ronca y carraspeó—. ¿Ha pasado algo?

—No puedo dormir.

—Yo tampoco —gruñó, rodando sobre su espalda—. Este jodido colchón… o la almohada es muy dura. No sé.

¿Tom sentía lo mismo que él?

Supo la respuesta sin haberlo preguntado y una sonrisa microscópica peleó para mostrarse en sus labios.

La cortina no estaba cerrada y la luz de las estrellas se filtraba, dejando el torso desnudo de Tom a la vista, y se negó imaginarse en cómo luciría con músculos marcados, porque ahora se veía tan delgado como el suyo.

Dio unos pasos tentativos hacia delante y siguió dándolos hasta que un súbito pensamiento le hizo detenerse.

Tom le miraba con atención.

—¿Cómo se llamaba ella?

—¿Quién? —Bill se forzó a seguir andando y Tom, con dejadez, le hizo un espacio en la minúscula cama. Se acomodaron de lado y apenas tocándose—. Tus pies están fríos.

—La última chica con la que has estado, la pelirroja —aclaró, bostezó ruidosamente y sintiendo que Tom se tensaba.

La verdad era que no quería saber de esa chica. O de ninguna (del pasado, del futuro, del presente).

Sin embargo, tenía una curiosidad masoquista de saber el nombre o tal vez algo más de esa muchacha con la que Tom había intercambiado besos y pasión, y nunca compartiría la intimidad que sabía que tenía con él. Al menos ahí mismo, compartiendo espacio personal y saber que no tenían hogar aún sin haberlo verbalizado.

Tom no dijo nada y Bill no volvió a insistir, quedándose inmóvil para no romper su precario amoldamiento con las rodillas o el codo de su hermano.

Cerró ojos, siendo como un espectador silente de Tom y su lucha interna centrada en algo que no podía discernir con seguridad. Era como tener un rompecabezas gigantesco y no tener ni idea de qué imagen debía formar.

—¿Bill?

Bill no se movió ni contestó, exhalando y expirando sin ninguna variación.

De nuevo, era el miedo de no saber qué podía venir.

—Bill…

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos que se le hicieron eternos y más de una oportunidad estuvo por soltar un jadeo o palabras confusas.

—No sé si estés durmiendo. Desearía que sí, porque entonces no tendrías que escuchar que no sé el nombre de esa chica... No sé si no lo dijo o si lo olvidé. No me importa.

Tom hablaba en susurros, su aliento cálido golpeando su nuca.

—También quisiera que estuvieras durmiendo porque así no tendría que exigirte que me confieses cómo sabes que era pelirroja. Georg es una tumba y Gustav no me vio con ella.

Bill se mordió el labio con fuerza pero su respiración no se precipitó ni se puso lenta y no quedó en evidencia.

—No sé cuánto ha pasado desde que estamos tan cerca…

Tom se detuvo y quedó otros largos minutos en silencio. Bill tenía los ojos muy abiertos, mirando las sombras y en espera.

—Fue fácil… —Carraspeó quedamente—. Hace mucho que no te hablaba en murmullos… Ella fue fácil. Todas son fáciles y por eso no hay muchas con las que me meta. Pero hay, y se acercan y te regalan todo sin pedirte nada a cambio. Lo sabes, ¿no? Bill… Quisiera saber cuánto sabes. Una curiosidad morbosa de saber qué has probado y si has regresado porque sabes que yo soy tu puerto. Porque… Dios, Bill… Uno siempre regresa a _puerto_ … ¿verdad?

Esa noche, las oraciones dichas en balbuceos a duras penas audibles acabaron con un “¿verdad?” al que Bill replicó con un “sí” mudo y la certeza de algo que le sosegaba: su casa ya no era su hogar. Tom sí lo era.


	6. Capítulo cinco: El beso

Bill le había dado a Tom su primer beso a los ocho, un mero contacto de labios por escasos segundos después de haber visto una película tonta a escondidas.

También le había dado su segundo beso, uno húmedo y violento, con lenguas y dientes, y sangre y brusquedad. Habían tenido diez años. El motivo Bill no lo recordaba, pero sí podía rememorar a la perfección las sensaciones en su vientre, ese cosquilleo de alarma y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

No había sido un beso agradable sino uno salvaje, sin cuidado.

A los trece volvieron a besarse. Pero esta vez había sido Tom quien lo había iniciado, furioso porque Bill había hecho que su prospecto de novia, una chica dos años mayor y según le habían dicho dispuesta a ir hasta segunda base, se enojase con él.

Tom había vuelto hecho un huracán a su casa luego de ser mandado al infierno por la muchacha en cuestión con la pobre excusa de “pregúntale a tu hermano”. Bill había estado echado en el suelo de su alcoba, apoyado en sus codos y haciendo garabatos en un cuaderno con lápiz.

—¿Qué has hecho ahora?

Bill levantó la mirada, viendo su fisonomía marcada por el rencor y enarcó una ceja.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Bill —advirtió. Tom cerró la puerta y caminó hacia él, deteniéndose solo a un par de pasos.

—Está bien, está bien. Le dije que era una perra. —Tom esperó, sintiendo que había algo más, y lo pudo comprobar cuando Bill le sonrió y añadió con desfachatez—: Y le dije que tú también pensabas lo mismo.

—¡¿Qué?! Pero…

—Lo piensas, ¿no? No mentí, así que no puedes molestarte conmigo —razonó frescamente.

Fuera cierto o no, no logró que Tom relajase sus facciones y más bien le impulsara a inclinarse sobre su hermano y lo girase hasta dejarlo bocarriba. Se sentó en sus caderas y sujetó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza.

A excepción de un sonido de sorpresa, Bill se le quedó viendo con los ojos muy abiertos, a la expectativa.

—¿Qué te crees? Divulgando lo que pienso para arruinarme la posibilidad de tener una chica. Eres…

—Tu gemelo —intervino, en su mirada brillando una chispa de travesura.

Por un segundo, Tom estuvo incrédulo y después su ira incrementó.

Bill le sonrió, incluso en la posición indefensa en la que estaba y Tom, en la desesperación por quitarle ese regodeo, esa superioridad, bajó el torso y atrapó entre sus dientes su labio inferior, mordiendo con fuerza moderada. Consiguió que el semblante de Bill se transformara radicalmente pero no se apartó, volviendo a morder y obteniendo otro quejido.

—Tom…

—Cállate —gruñó, mordiendo de nuevo.

Antes de darse cuenta, se estaban besando como si el alma se le fuera en eso. Al principio fue un beso duro, furioso en el que Tom desató todos los sentimientos oscuros que sentía. Sin embargo, luego se transformó en uno tierno, dado muy despacio. Cuando ese besó culminó, iniciaron otro, y otro más…

***

Bill estaba sentado al pie de su cama con las piernas cruzadas y hojas sueltas en su regazo cubiertas de tinta.

Apenas regresaran al estudio, comenzarían el nuevo álbum. Ya tenían unas cuantas pistas terminadas, con música y letra con el visto bueno que solo hacía falta grabar, pero eran necesarias más canciones.

Un suspiro frustrado se escuchó en la habitación.

Sabía qué quería expresar, incluso las palabras estaban impresas en su cabeza y, de todas maneras, no lograba juntarlas en un todo satisfactorio.

Estaba por levantarse e ir en búsqueda de Tom (ya que su simple presencia y su guitarra podían hacer maravillas con su esquiva inspiración) cuando se acordó que estaba solo en la casa e ignoraba la hora en la que su hermano regresaría de quién sabe dónde.

Bill se mordió el interior de la mejilla, pensativo.

Quizá… quizá si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba lo suficiente podía descubrir dónde estaba. Rastrearlo.

De imprevisto parpadeó, atrapando su pensamiento en el aire y haciendo un mohín. Su maldita “habilidad” no se había vuelto más aguda. ¿Qué tal si dándole más cabida de la que ya tenía, se desarrollaba y le daba acceso a Tom en todo momento y no solo en los más intensos?

Su mohín se desvaneció instantáneamente al recordar a Tom hablándole en susurros la noche anterior y el corazón se le encogió.

Hacía un año y medio su gemelo le había dicho, pensando que estaba dormido, que le daba pedazos de sí mismo que creía que él ya no quería.

Nada más lejos de la verdad…

Pero el miedo que había sentido esa oportunidad y le había inmovilizado seguía igual de vigente, y cada vez que Bill dejaba que sus cavilaciones se le fueran de la mano y se atrapaba recordando _demasiado_ o deseando cosas indebidas, se escudaba inmediatamente en el “yo no quiero esto”.

Aunque la verdad era que no estaba seguro.

***

Andreas seguía exactamente igual: rubio oxigenado, con un sentido del humor que daba risa, pero solo por lo malo, y su mejor amigo en el mundo entero.

A pesar de que la comunicación entre ellos había menguado desde que Andreas tenía novia, trabajaba medio tiempo y seguía en la lucha por sobrevivir el último año de escuela, seguía siendo muy buena.

La tarde estaba llegando a su fin. Tom seguía sin dar señales de vida y su mamá había salido muy temprano a la galería y no había regresado, sin embargo, el fastidio de haber estado solo y a su suerte, se desvaneció al ver a su amigo.

—Es una locura, te digo —dijo Bill, buscando entre sus numerosas botas y zapatillas calzado afín a la chaqueta que había optado por usar—. Algunas fans están chifladas.

—Así es la fama, con sus lados buenos y malos.

Bill resopló y Andreas, desde su posición en la cama, sonrió y siguió hablando:

—Al menos tú tienes partes buenas. A mí me importunan algunas chicas extrañas diciéndome: “tú conoces a Bill y a Tom Kaulitz, ¿no? ¿Cómo son? ¿Crees que me los puedas presentar?” y blablablá. Al comienzo hasta tenía su gracia pero llega a aburrir, hombre. Es como si tener tu amistad fuera un castigo. Sufro tanto.

Andreas suspiró dramáticamente y Bill rió, lanzándole un zapato que falló adrede.

—Pobre Andi.

—Así es —asintió, sonriendo y seleccionando un par de botas de la pequeña montaña, las cuales se las tendió al otro chico—. Estas van bien… ¿Y Tom? Esperaba también poder verlo.

Bill se puso las botas y se examinó en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la puerta de su armario, cabeceando conforme.

—No sé dónde está el idiota de Tom. Ya estoy listo, ¡vamos a comer!

Fueron a un restaurante francés que estaba casi a la salida de la ciudad.

El dueño era un tío de la novia de Andreas y les había reservado una zona íntima, y como el lugar en sí era suficientemente discreto, cenaron en paz. Descansar de tener guardaespaldas durante las mini-vacaciones había significado hacer pataletas y promesa tras promesa, pero debían tener extra cuidado.

Ya no eran como cualquier adolescente común.

“Común”.

La palabra atravesando la mente de Bill hizo que el helado de vainilla, que era lo que había ordenado como postre, se le amagara en la boca y apartara con delicadeza la copa a la mitad. Andreas no reparó en eso, enfrascado en comer su cheesecake de fresa y en relatarle los pormenores de sus tres meses de noviazgo.

Andi era su mejor amigo.

Pero así como no había podido decirle lo que había sucedido con su gemelo a los trece años y siguió sucediendo, ahora tampoco no pudo contarle nada sobre su autoengaño patético, sobre los susurros de Tom o, primordialmente, sobre el vínculo empático y anormal.

Y se sintió solo.

***

Se bajó del auto de Andi después de acordar que se llamarían en esos días sin falta para volver a encontrarse.

Simone y Gordon estaban en la sala, acurrucados con una manta encima de las piernas y viendo una película en blanco y negro en la TV. Bill contempló la posibilidad de quedarse unos minutos con ellos al saludarlos, pero la descartó al enterarse de que Tom ya estaba en casa.

—Estoy cansado, me voy a dormir. Hasta mañana, mamá, Gordon.

—Hasta mañana, cariño. Duerme bien —dijo Simone. Gordon hizo eco.

Bill subió a su habitación. Se cambió a ropa más cómoda y se quitó el maquillaje, aguzando el oído en un intento de descubrir qué hacía su hermano. Ese día había sido uno… vacío. Vacío de Tom, y había sido raro no haber podido percibirlo.

Al no lograr escuchar nada, resolvió distraerse y por ninguna circunstancia hacer lo mismo que la noche anterior y acabar durmiendo con Tom.

No resultaba sano.

Falló miserablemente al cabo de dos horas y media, y ni siquiera eran las once cuando estaba golpeando con los nudillos la puerta de Tom con suavidad. Gordon y Simone ya se habían retirado a dormir y el corredor estaba oscuro.

—¿Qué? —ladró Tom desde adentro.

—Es Bill —murmuró.

—¿Qué quieres?

Podía decir que quería que trabajasen en nuevas canciones o que había estado con Andreas, pero no respondió ni se movió. A los pocos segundos, la puerta fue abierta y tras ella apareció Tom con bóxers, una camiseta y una expresión impaciente.

—Tom.

—¿Qué quieres? —reiteró, sin invitarle a pasar.

Fue entonces que Bill se decidió a hablar, al menos sobre algo, y colándose por el reducido espacio entre el marco de la puerta y Tom, entró al dormitorio y encendió la luz.

—Hoy me encontré con Andi —dijo, ignorando el semblante molesto de su hermano, incluso si sus ojos trataban de acostumbrarse a la claridad—. Quiere verte.

—Lo llamaré. Por tercera vez, Bill, ¿qué quieres?

Bill se sentó en la cama, cruzó las piernas y quedó callado hasta que vio que la respiración de su gemelo se hacía pesada y el surco entre sus cejas se profundizaba. Sería difícil pero sentía que debía vencerse a sí mismo y confiar en Tom.

Tenía que empezar de algún modo.

—Me preguntaste si me había acostado con alguien, ¿recuerdas?

Como por acto de magia, las facciones de Tom mutaron de unas rabiosas a inquisidoras mientras cerraba la puerta y pegaba la espalda a esta.

—¿Y ahora de la nada te han asaltado las ganas de contestarme sin evasivas? —cuestionó receloso. Bill asintió, estrujándose las manos, nervioso—. ¿Por qué?

—Es que es estúpido sentir que no puedo contarte todo, así como… sentirme incómodo por aceptar que te he extrañado. Porque no sé si lo dudaste alguna vez pero sí te he extrañado. Mucho. Y te sigo extrañando.

Tom no dijo nada, sin embargo, avanzó hacia Bill y se sentó a su lado.

—También porque cuando te desapareces todo el jodido día quiero saber dónde estás y por qué.

Bingo, esa era la razón principal.

Bill la había expresado sin pensarla dos veces y una vez fuera de su sistema hasta sintió alivio. Podía continuar.

—Estoy lejos de ser una blanca paloma, ¿sabes? —continuó hablando. Desvió la mirada hacia un punto muerto para no ver las reacciones de su hermano.

—¿Lo sé? —dijo Tom en voz muy baja.

Bill lanzó una risita amarga y se pasó la mano por el cabello, sin darle interés al cosquilleo en su nariz y el escozor en sus ojos.

—Supongo que no. Esa es tu respuesta, Tom: no soy casto. No sé si quieres detalles o que te diga cuándo y con quién… quiénes, pero no ahora. —Tomó aire—. ¿Notas lo que hago?

—Sí.

—¿Funciona?

Le estaba revelando algo personal con un fin egoísta. Es decir, sí quería vencer el rechazo a confiar a Tom, pero su motivación indiscutible era ganarse el derecho de saber qué había hecho su hermano. Y Tom, indiscutiblemente, lo adivinaba.

—Estuve con Georg practicando las canciones nuevas. —Bill suspiró, satisfecho, y un gruñido seco inundó el cuarto—. No vas a poder seguir… intercambiando información para siempre.

Tom hizo una mueca por su elección de términos, pero no se rectificó.

—Cuando los secretos se acaben, me las ingeniaré —replicó con simpleza.

Bill estiró las piernas y se levantó, pero no pudo alejarse demasiado debido a unos dedos incrustándose en su muñeca y tirando de él. Aterrizó aparatosamente encima de Tom y en dos movimientos, estaba debajo de un cuerpo tibio y delgado.

—El mundo no gira a tu puto alrededor —siseó Tom contra su cuello.

Bill no luchó, estremeciéndose y sintiendo el fantasma de dedos en su cadera, justo donde estaba su tatuaje de estrella.

—El mundo todavía no, pero tú sí.

Lo había dicho con convicción, aun cuando por dentro estuviera hecho un remolino de emociones y sensaciones, propias, de Tom. De los dos. Atemorizantes. Y haciéndole comprender que el deseo podía parecerse mucho a la ira, ambos agudos y representados en un imaginario rojo vivo.

Era excesivo.

Las paredes de su autoengaño se estaban fragmentando.

—¡Quítate! —exclamó, empujando a Tom y liberándose. Se puso en pie.

Una vez más fue agarrado por una muñeca, sin embargo, no fue lanzado al cochón sino que recibió un empellón que lo envió contra la pared cubierta de posters de artistas de rap. Trastabilló y cayó al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza.

—¿Qué mierda tienes? —jadeó en un balbuceo, súbitamente deseando no alertar a nadie de que estaban peleando.

No hubo contestación. No una verbal, porque unos labios se pegaron a los suyos con ímpetu y tomándolo de sorpresa.

Bill nunca, nunca hubiera esperado un beso y lo que duró, se quedó atónito, sin lograr resistirse o corresponder ni siquiera al distinguir una lengua húmeda abriéndose camino y acariciando la suya.

***

Tom le había besado por arrebato, era evidente.

Por impotencia.

Muy similar a aquella ocasión de su tercer beso. Pero, al mismo tiempo, había tenido un sabor distinto, uno a algo que no podía identificar. Sabía que no era el único con secretos, sin embargo, encogido en posición fetal e indeciso, fragmentado, exhausto, Bill no sabía nada.

Cuando el beso había terminado, se habían mirado por largo rato. (Piezas de la barrera que habían reconstruido todavía cayendo y haciéndose trizas.) Después, se habían incorporado sincrónicamente y se marchó sin ser detenido.

Tom, en su propia habitación, no estaba tranquilo. Bill podía poner las manos al fuego afirmando eso, incluso si no tuviera ese nexo con él o los oídos pendientes de los pies descalzos en contacto con el parquet yendo en círculos.

Para cuando su puerta se abrió con un crujido casi doloroso, Bill había estado esperándolo.

—Hey… ¿duermes? Quiero que charlemos.

Más que miedo paralizante, lo que le detuvo de decir “estoy despierto” fue curiosidad. Curiosidad de que Tom revelara su propio enigma. ¿Y si le había mentido y las cosas sí habían cambiado?

—Supongo que sí.

Eran los mismos susurros de la oportunidad previa, unos prácticamente imperceptibles. Tom seguía en el umbral de la puerta y Bill deseó girar, enfrentarlo e invitarlo a dormir con él, diciéndole que hablarían luego.

Que mañana todo estaría bien.

—Te quiero.

Hubo un silencio de largos minutos. Quizá Tom pensando, dándole vueltas a lo que había dicho.

—Te quiero —repitió—. Solo que quisiera saber si “para siempre” existe.

“Siempre”. Dos años antes, Tom le había hecho prometer que lo iba a querer siempre, que lo iba a mantener en su corazón, y Bill lo iba a cumplir aunque le costase malograr cada relación que tendría en el futuro y le hiciera sentirse solo y desafortunado… Para siempre sí existía en su mundo y también debía existir en el de Tom.

Un quejido diminuto se escapó de sus labios entreabiertos y Tom lo miró alarmado, clavándole la mirada en la nuca. Nada más pasó.


	7. Capítulo seis: Las mentiras

Bill, cada vez que reflexionaba sobre los secretos que le guardaba a Tom, no podía más que asombrarse por lo numerosos que eran.

Secretos que había protegido con mentiras.

A pesar de su número, en su mayoría eran tontos y sin trascendencia, juntados con el pasar del tiempo y que ya no importaban; pero habían los que podían remecer la situación en la que estaban. Unos colosales y los que provocaban que al mero pensamiento de contárselos a su hermano las manos se le humedecieran y el corazón se le subiera a la garganta.

Su primera gran mentira la había dicho a los catorce, y como lo había buscado aun con su alma fragmentándose, había alejado a Tom.

A los quince años y unos meses, había salido de sus labios la segunda de grandes dimensiones.

El contrato con Universal estaba por convertirse en una realidad y habían hecho una fiesta para festejarlo.

Al inicio, habían estado bebiendo todos juntos entre risotadas y payasadas, pero no pasó mucho para que cada uno se fuera por su lado.

Nadie le vio conversar y luego marcharse con un chico unos años mayor y atractivo. Bill había estado bastante tomado e inmerso en el flirteo descarado, y en la habitación de un hotel de paso, había disfrutado de un sexo sin remordimientos y placentero. Uno casual.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó asombrado de lo que había dejado que sucediera. No recordaba con exactitud cómo había regresado al departamento, pero de algún modo llegó sano y salvo, y había dormido encima de su cama en ropa interior.

—¿A qué hora te fuiste? —le preguntó Tom con curiosidad al verlo entrar a la cocina—. Cuando vinimos ya estabas dormido.

Bill encogió un hombro, sirviéndose un vaso de agua de grifo y tomándolo de golpe. Estaba sediento, pero la cabeza no le punzaba. Su hermano estaba en la barra comiendo cereal, sus rastas estaban sin sujetar y se hallaba un poco pálido.

—Estaba aburrido —contestó sin precisar—. ¿Georg y Gustav?

—Los dos se embriagaron ayer. Los hubieras visto, daban risa, y ninguna chica les hacía caso.

Quedaron un momento en un silencio solo interrumpido por el sonido de los cereales de Tom siendo triturados y sus respiraciones.

—¿Tú no tomaste de más?

—No —negó Tom, escueto—. Al ver que no estabas, te llamé pero tu teléfono sonaba apagado —añadió, haciendo que Bill sonriera.

Tom había notado su ausencia.

—La batería se acabó.

—Ya veo. —Tom levantó la vista y lo contempló por unos instantes con intensidad, dejando de comer—. ¿Te pasó algo? Estás como distinto.

—Estoy bien —no tardó en asegurar—. Si ocurriera algo importante, serías el primero en enterarte, Tomi.

Tom rodó los ojos por el sobrenombre y no replicó. A los minutos, escuchando ruidos de los cuartos anunciando que Georg o Gustav había recobrado conciencia, Bill anunció que se daría un baño y se fue.

Había perdido la virginidad y encima con un hombre. Tom no lo supo cuando fue significativo porque mintió con descaro. La experiencia que, a pesar de todo, estaría más inclinada a ser tomada como intranscendental, un error entre otros tantos, cobró tintes de censura, como si estuviera profundamente avergonzado de lo que había hecho.

***

De las dos semanas y media que estarían en casa, ya había transcurrido casi la mitad.

Tom y Bill no habían hablado del beso que se habían dado pero habían empezado a pasar más tiempo juntos, a disfrutar de ratos entretenidos entre escribir canciones que podrían poner en el álbum o ir encubiertos a ver una película al cine.

Se estaban acercando.

Y a medida que se acercaban más, Bill lidiaba mejor con sus preguntas y tormentos, sin tener la necesidad de prestarles atención porque teniendo a Tom al alcance de su mano muy seguido, se sentía más tranquilo y no como un anormal.

El nexo seguía vivo, podía comprobarlo cuando menos lo esperaba y agujas de un disfrute de fuente externa le recorría la entrepierna y no podía más que dejarse vencer por este.

Pero hasta dentro de eso y como hacía mucho que no, Bill se sentía más gemelo de Tom.

Las visitas nocturnas y los susurros se habían vuelto una costumbre de prácticamente todas las noches. A veces Tom solo le visitaba para agradecerle alguna atención que había tenido con él o para decirle que lo quería.

Aunque nunca decía algo que se clasificara como revelador, Bill había aprendido a esperar, a escuchar y a controlarse para no contestar.

Muy seguido, Tom preguntaba, “¿estás despierto?”, y apretaba los ojos, culpable y sin darle muestras de que era así.

Solo era una mentira más. Dentro de todo, se sentía más a salvo seguir fingiéndose dormido.

***

Bill estaba muerto de cansancio y con los pies adoloridos.

Habían realizado la visita a sus abuelos postergada desde su llegada y, sin saber cómo, se había convertido en una reunión familiar con tíos lejanísimos y primos con los que se llevaba mal desde la infancia. Al menos habían podido alimentarse decentemente con Simone lejos de la cocina y la idea de ordenar comida descartada.

—Voy a reventar, he comido demasiada tarta —dijo Bill, sin ahogar un bostezo.

Estaban al fin en casa y sería afortunado si llegaba a su cama y tenía la energía suficiente para quitarse los zapatos y cubrirse con una manta.

—Igual yo. Mamá, si cocinaras así hubiéramos sido niños gordos —se unió Tom.

Simone sonrió, sin resentirse por el comentario. Veía a sus hijos más saludables.

—¡A dormir, chicos! —intervino Gordon que entraba de aparcar su camioneta—, que su madre mañana estrena una muestra en la galería y debe estar descansada, ¿cierto?

Mentalmente, Bill le agradeció a Gordon que cortara la conversación y con Tom subió al segundo piso luego de corear un “buenas noches”.

Eso de sentir que esa casa ya no era la suya no le había abandonado, sin embargo, se había hecho soportable con las ocasionales comidas de su mamá y sus sermones, con Gordon y Tom tocando guitarra a dueto en la sala y los maullidos de Kasimir cuando tenía hambre.

Además, qué más daba si la casa donde había crecido no le acogía como antaño. Estaba recuperando a Tom y el pensamiento de “Tom es mi hogar” le confortaba mucho más de lo que hubiese admitido.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, aparte de meterse en su cama y sacarse los zapatos, Bill logró desmaquillarse, lavarse los dientes y quitarse la ropa. Pero apenas apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, quedó dormido y soñó con figuras sin formas definidas y de colores variados que le perseguían en una escalera de caracol que parecía infinita… Era una pesadilla sin serlo propiamente y despertó justo en el instante preciso en el que Tom entraba a su cuarto.

No se movió, quedándose tieso y oyendo el palpitar de su corazón.

—Hey.

Bill vio con los ojos entreabiertos la sombra de Tom acercarse a la ventana e inclinándose contra el alféizar. La oscuridad los protegía a ambos.

—Bill.

Tomi.

Tom tosió muy bajito y se masajeó las sienes, aguardando. Bill aguardaba con él. Entonces, los susurros empezaron:

—Hoy he estado queriendo imaginarme cómo sería si no fuéramos famosos. Podríamos ir a cualquier sitio público y tendríamos una vida normal. ¿Aburrida, quizá? Hubiéramos estudiado o buscado trabajo… ¿De qué podrías trabajar, Bill? Te figuro en algún oficio exótico, nada de horarios de oficina. Esto te volvería loco, ¿no? No poder hacer lo que quieres cuando lo quieres. Yo… yo no sé… Bill. Pero estamos bien así, cumpliendo tu sueño junto a esos dos idiotas, ¿no?… hermano.

Tom repitió “hermano” dos veces más, como asimilando el significado que cargaba mientras Bill, desde su posición en la cama, inmóvil, bajaba los párpados y sentía desprecio por el término.

¿Se estaban comportando como hermanos, como verdaderos gemelos? Le había gustado considerar que sí, pero que Tom sintiera lo mismo al parecer le desagradaba.

Tuvo deseos de incorporarse y pedirle, rogarle a Tom que no volviera a llamarle así. “Hermano”. Porque eran hermanos, sí, sin embargo y paradójicamente, seguían siendo más que eso.

Que tanto más, todavía seguía siendo una incógnita que por cobardía no afrontaban.

Tom bostezó, tapándose la boca con una mano y a continuación se talló los ojos.

—¿Sabes qué también imagino? Si no fuéramos la misma sangre… los mismos genes, y así no fuera… no fuera…

El pensamiento no fue más que completado por el silencio. Tom volvió a bostezar y arrastró los pies hacia su habitación, sin mirar atrás y cerrando la puerta con sumo cuidado.

***

Después de que Tom se fue, Bill no logró conciliar el sueño con facilidad y aun cuando pudo, las pesadillas regresaron más tormentosas que antes. Así que al levantarse, estaba más exhausto que antes de acostarse.

Era terrible hasta qué punto dormir se había vuelto tan lleno de complicaciones.

—Buenos días.

Eran más de las diez de la mañana. Su mamá y Tom estaban cocina, y Gordon ya se había ido a su escuela. La primera estaba leyendo el periódico y Tom se dividía entre hacer algo con su teléfono y tomar yogurt.

—Hola dormilón, ¿quieres que te haga huevos revueltos antes de irme? —le devolvió el saludo Simone, levantando la mirada—. Oh, cariño, tienes unas ojeras muy feas ¿No estás durmiendo bien?

—Nah. Me quedé hablando hasta tarde con Andi —mintió con naturalidad—. Esos huevos suenan genial.

Simone sonrió, aceptando su justificación sin más cuestionamientos y dejando a un lado el periódico, prendió el fogón.

—¿Andi?

Tom tenía una ceja enarcada, dejando su teléfono olvidado. Bill se mordió el labio y repentinamente ambos sabían que había inventado lo de Andreas.

—¿Qué planes para hoy? —preguntó Simone, haciendo que el escrutinio de su hijo mayor terminara.

—Bill y yo seguiremos concentrados en darle forma a las canciones, ¿cierto? —se adelantó Tom.

No habían quedado en nada, pero Bill asintió, apoyándolo.

—Eso suena agradable. Pásenla bien y si pueden, no me molestaría que más tarde pasen por la galería.

—Pero es aburrido —se quejaron al unísono, lo cual les sorprendió e hizo que se miraran antes de soltar una risita.

Simone rodó los ojos, poniendo un plato delante de Bill acompañado de un tenedor.

—Estos hijos míos que tengo y no aprecian el arte —rezongó, suspirando trágicamente—. Tengo que irme. Nos vemos para la cena y si no me desocupo muy tarde, podríamos ir a un restaurante. Les avisaré, ¿está bien?

—Sep. Adiós, mamá —dijo Tom.

Bill estaba comiendo y solo hizo un gesto de despedida.

—No destruyan la casa y no olviden de darle de comer a Kasimir a mediodía —añadió agarrando su bolso y comprobando que tenía todo lo que necesitaba.

Al quedar solos, Bill siguió comiendo, ignorando a Tom inquisitivo al otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Andi?

Por supuesto que no podía dejarlo pasar.

Bill tragó saliva.

—Andi —repitió, cabeceando, sin saber qué más podía hacer.

—Yo fui el que estuvo conversando con Andi hasta tarde.

Tom estaba emitiendo ondas mixtas y Bill especuló que si pudiera representarlas, serían una mezcolanza de colores rojos de molestia, serían celestes de curiosidad, naranjas de celos…

Celos.

—Tom, tú…

No pudo concluir la oración, no pudo decir: “Tom, tú estás celoso”. ¿Celoso de qué? Dejó a un lado su tenedor, sin nada de apetito. Las palmas de sus manos estaban humedecidas y las rodillas le temblaban levemente.

—¿Estuviste hablando con alguien?

No.

Estaba agotado y con bolsas en los ojos porque había tenido una noche difícil. Lo había escuchado hablarle en murmullos, se había atormentado por lo de “hermano” y había tenido pesadillas.

—¿Y qué si estuve haciéndolo? —dijo con delicadeza en vez de decirle el no que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

—¿Hasta tarde? ¿Con quién?

Tom tenía su fisonomía contraída en una mueca y los colores naranjas incrementaban, combinándose con los rojizos… creando matices que Bill podía ver en cada pestañeo. Y era demasiado, sus rodillas todavía trémulas, golpeándose una contra la otra y la extenuación multiplicándose por veinte.

No podía más.

Se incorporó con la firme intención de irse corriendo pero se quedó estático, sus pies pesando como plomo.

Un peso que solo existía en su mente conformado por todas aquellas mentiras que había dicho con el transcurrir de los años, las innecesarias, las fundamentales para guardar sus secretos. Las que habían cimentado la distancia ente Tom y él.

—Bill, ¿qué pasa?

Tom le había imitado y estaba muy próximo. Al rojo, al naranja, se sumó la preocupación representado en un irreal azul oscuro y seguía siendo demasiado para soportarlo.

—No hay nadie, Tom —dijo finalmente con un hilo de voz—. Deja de sentirte celoso sin motivo, nadie es tan importante como para no dormir.

“Nadie excepto tú”. Pero eso estaba de más.

—¿Por qué le mentiste a mamá?

—No puedo decirle que tengo insomnio desde hace no sé cuánto y que estas ojeras no son producto de una noche. Se inquietaría demasiado.

No cuidaba lo que decía, soportando la mirada instigadora de su gemelo. Tom no había negado estar celoso y Bill, sintiendo que se estaba ahogando por dentro, sintió que necesitaba _puerto_ , y se abrazó de ese cuerpo tan parecido como diferente al suyo con desesperación.

***

Bill se había dado una ducha muy larga y caliente, y se estaba secando el cabello.

Simone había salido muy tarde de la galería y no habían ido a ningún sitio, pero Gordon había llevado comida italiana y había cenado bien.

Tom y él habían pasado la mañana y la tarde componiendo, así como le habían dicho a su mamá y habían hecho un avance nada despreciable.

El episodio de la cocina (porque había sido tildado como tal) no fue tratado, oculto como polvo barrido debajo de la alfombra.

Sin embargo, se estaban dando cambios substanciales en su relación. Ese trivial coqueteo que habían tenido en sus primeros años de adolescencia había regresado y ahora sabía que Tom tenía celos y únicamente al rememorar las sonrisitas cómplices y las sacadas inocentes de lengua, hacía que las entrañas se le retorcían.

Seguía dando miedo. Un miedo petrificante.

Pero Bill había caído en cuenta de que daba incluso más miedo volver a lo mismo. A no encontrar un equilibrio perfecto entre Tom siendo hermano-hermano o, peor, siendo un hermano-desconocido.

Suspiró, guardando la secadora. Apagó la luz y se acostó, tratando de no pensar en nada.

Alcanzó su cometido, más o menos, pero media hora después, cuando alguien se escabulló en su cuarto, seguía despierto.

—Bill.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Durante el episodio de la cocina había confesado a su manera de que había escuchado todo. ¿Tom había entendido? No supo contestarse.

—Hey. Escúchame. No sé si duermas, no sé… No sé nada. Solo quiero que me escuches.

El volumen de los susurros era el mismo que las previas ocasiones: tan bajos que podían ser fácilmente engullidos por los rumores de la noche

Bill despegó los labios pero no emitió sonido alguno. Estaba de espaldas a la pared y encogido, y no se movió ni un centímetro, escuchando el sonido seco de los pies de Tom en el suelo moverse hacia la ventana como la vez anterior.

—Teníamos nueve años… ¿o era diez? No recuerdo bien. Esa Navidad la abuela nos había regalado un sobre de dinero a cada uno. Tú te lo gastaste en dulces.

Bill sí se acordaba bien.

Tenían nueve años y su mamá había estado disgustada al encontrar las envolturas de diferentes dulces, galletas, y gomitas. Muchas gomitas. Su estómago le había dolido y pasó la noche retorciéndose en su cama. Tom había estado a su lado, aceptando los dulces que le invitó y después sobándole la pancita y desvelándose con él.

Ahora que lo recapacitaba, ¿en qué se había gastado Tom su dinero?

—Fue nuestro primer “dinero real”, pero en vez de hacer lo lógico para un niño de esa edad, lo ahorré.

Bill esperó paciente a que Tom siguiera hablando. Largos, largos minutos.

—¿Sabes por qué? Pensé en el futuro, en que quería mudarme fuera de la casa de mamá lo más rápido posible, porque entonces realmente seríamos tú yo y nadie más…

“Tú y yo, y nadie más”. Sonaba tan bien y Bill sonrió, removiéndose, estirando las piernas sin poderlo evitar y sintiendo calidez en el vientre.

—Gírate. —Obedeció con lentitud. Las rodillas de Tom colindaban con su cama y su pecho estaba desnudo—. ¿Serás sincero de ahora en adelante?

Ya no eran bisbiseos; era una voz clara, inconmovible.

Bill sabía que podía mentir una vez más, así como lo había hecho desde los catorce. Pero los ojos de Tom eran tan sinceros, tan límpidos, y el “te quiero” que le había dicho hacía unas noches atrás resonó en su mente. El te quiero unido al tú y yo.

La pregunta fue repetida y esta vez sí contestó:

—Sí.


	8. Capítulo siete: El quiebre

Bill, a los catorce, llegó a una conclusión dolorosa: no podía darle a Tom _todo_.

(No porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía: no contaba con los atributos físicos y, principalmente, porque tenían un maravilloso e irrevocable lazo sanguíneo y era imposible hacer lo que otros, cosas básicas como agarrarse de la mano en público o gritar al mundo entero sobre su relación).

Y en él estaba no retenerlo de hacer otras cosas. De vivir plenamente.

Llevaban cerca de un año besándose cuando las ganas y las oportunidades coincidieran. Pero no se habían encerrado uno en el otro.

Bill no había evitado que una tal Anna, una chica muy pecosa y bajita, le robara un beso que le dejó sin respiración por lo fuerte y apresurado. Le había contado el hecho a Tom como algo sin importancia y había fallado en notar el semblante contrariado de su gemelo. Sin embargo, sí notó que algo iba mal cuando repentinamente Tom incrementó la lista de chicas con las que se había besado de tres a siete y luego empezó a tener novias.

Y el día en el que había estado mirando un aburrido programa de chismes en la televisión con Andreas y Tom había llegado de una cita con la chica con la que actualmente estaba, Bill había sabido que algo iba a cambiar para siempre, escuchando a su hermano relatarles orgulloso que le había tocado los pechos a su novia.

Con Tom entre sus brazos aquella noche, sintiendo su aliento cálido en su oído y sus manos en su espalda, había estado a punto de llorar. Pasada la medianoche, cuando el otro chico estaba levantándose para ir a dormir a su habitación, le había detenido.

—Tomi…

—No me digas así.

—Te digo como me dé la gana —contradijo Bill son una sonrisa que se desvaneció con rapidez. Se sentó en la cama y flexionó las rodillas—. Hoy… hoy… Tom, no podemos seguir.

—¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?

—Que ya no puede volver a suceder. Esto. Nosotros. Está mal y… es hasta ilegal, ¿verdad? Hay que ser razonables, teníamos que parar tarde o temprano, y prefiero que sea temprano. Será difícil al comienzo, pero… pero es lo mejor. Así no engañarías ya a tus novias, y yo podría… No sé, Tomi. Debes de dejar de escabullirte aquí en las noches y yo no te buscaré. Tenemos que ponerle fin a esto.

Bill se había sentido agradecido de que el dormitorio estuviera oscuro. Dudaba mucho tener la capacidad de contenerse si es que veía la incomprensión en los ojos de Tom, sus cejas fruncidas y su pijama a medio poner.

Pero eso no duró, ya que su hermano retrocedió los pasos que había avanzado y prendió la lámpara del velador. La luz suave iluminó la habitación y Bill se sintió diminuto.

—Estás hablando en serio, ¿no? —Bill musitó que sí, bajando la vista—. No entiendo ni una mierda. ¿Por qué quieres poner una distancia entre tú y yo?

Tom parecía perdido, como si un gran baldazo de agua fría le hubiese caído encima y no supiera por qué o qué hacer.

—No, no lo tomes así. —Bill solo quería decir un: “estoy bromeando”, y levantarse y envolver a Tom en sus brazos. Pero no pudo—. Volveremos a ser hermanos… hermanos normales. No siempre vamos a estar juntos, esa es la verdad.

—Pero _te quiero_ —murmuró Tom.

Era su último recurso, el argumento final; eso leía alto y claro en su mirada.

Era un “te quiero” que equivalía a mucho más que dos simples palabras juntas: era un no me interesa engañar a cualquiera, es más, si así lo quieres dejo de tener novias; nadie más existe fuera de ti, ¿no te das cuenta? Pero por favor no hagas esto. Por _favor_.

Bill tomó una bocanada de aire y se talló los ojos. Le dolía muchísimo, sin embargo, no había vuelta atrás. Tom se lo agradecería algún día, eso seguro.

—Yo no… no si vamos a impedirnos tener nuestras propias vidas.

***

Bill no sabía con precisión cómo había nacido la idea y madurado hasta tomar forma, pero ahí estaba, sentado en uno de los sillones de la casa de Andreas y un ruido atronador resonando en sus oídos, rodeado de gente que no conocía y respirando aire viciado.

Para haber sido planeada de un día para otro, la fiesta era un éxito.

A su costado había una muchacha hablándole. O haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por hacerlo. Era bonita, lo cual era decir algo considerando sus estándares, pero le había dejado de hacer completo caso hacía rato.

Todos sus amigos estaban distribuidos a lo largo de la casa.

Los padres de Andreas convenientemente se habían ido de viaje el fin de semana, dejándolo a cargo. Y Andi, como el hijo responsable que era, ahora estaba en el medio de un grupo con un brazo rodeando a su novia y animando a un chico a que tomara shot tras shot de tequila.

De Gustav había perdido rastro desde el comienzo y Georg estaba entre soltar risotadas por sus propios chistes malos y comerse la cara de una chica morena. Al otro lado de la sala, Tom tenía sujetada de la cintura a una rubia que tenía una sonrisa boba adherida a la boca y una delantera enorme.

Bill se removió incómodo en su asiento al verlos besarse, sensaciones serpenteantes de fastidio y celos en su estómago, y un tenue fantasma de excitación tintineando en su entrepierna.

¿Qué si Tom pensaba acostarse con esa cualquiera?

Después de descubrir que estaba solo en el sillón, bebió un sorbo de su vaso plástico de cerveza y paladeó la amargura.

Embriagarse era una opción.

O podía ir hacia donde estaba su hermano y arreglárselas para que no sucediera nada, fingiendo que había tomado de más y que quería irse, o actuar extra-cariñoso y pegajoso hasta que la chica se marchara sintiéndose ignorada.

Podía, sí, pero no lo haría. Tom le había preguntado si sería sincero y él había respondido que sí.

Volvió a tomar un poco más de cerveza y siguió haciéndolo, mirando distraído a su entorno hasta sintió de repente relampagueos de satisfacción más intensos. Levantó presuroso la vista y encontró que Tom tenía en su regazo un cojín en donde desaparecía la mano de la rubia.

Su cara enrojeció y el deseo de tocarse incrementó gradualmente, pero no se movió de su sitio ni retiró los ojos. Bill no quería ser un maldito espectador empático.

_Tom, mírame. Tom, Tomi… Tom. Aquí estoy._

No quería y no llegó a serlo porque de un segundo a otro Tom colisionó la mirada con la suya y su respiración se puso todavía más cargada, lenta…

Una chica anónima que para mañana no importaría estaba acariciando a Tom por encima de la ropa en un lugar público, y ellos estaban contemplándose, ambos sabiendo qué sucedía. Era emocionante.

Y cuando sintió que no podía soportarlo más, Bill se incorporó como un resorte y corrió hacia el baño del segundo piso, en donde se encerró y se terminó en cuestión de escasos minutos con exhalaciones entrecortadas y ansiedad.

Se quedó encerrado en el baño un cuarto de hora, recuperándose de los remezones de su orgasmo y de la frustración y reserva de Tom. No quería reflexionar nada y no lo hizo. Al salir, fue a la cocina para evitar a la multitud intoxicada, y ahí encontró a su hermano y Georg charlando animadamente.

—¿Dónde estabas metido? —preguntó Georg al verlo.

—Por ahí —dijo esquivo. Era demasiado tarde para darse media vuelta y pretender que no los había visto—. ¿En qué andan ustedes?

—Has venido en el momento preciso. Íbamos a salir al jardín a fumar… algo, ya sabes, más interesante. Es de buena calidad, un amigo me la dio. ¿Qué dices?

Bill se encogió de hombros y salieron al jardín, sobresaltándose cuando Tom adrede rozó su brazo con las yemas de los dedos por un instante sin verle. Los cambios seguían y el miedo, y era inquietante. La lista de cosas cobraba más peso y lo aceptara o no, empezaba a sofocarlo.

Llegaron a la zona más oculta y Georg encendió el cigarrillo liado y sin colilla. Le dio una calada profunda y se lo tendió a Bill. Había luna llena y corría un vientecillo gélido.

—Oye, Tom, ¿qué pasó con la rubia con los melones grandes?

Bill rodó los ojos ante el apelativo ridículo, fumando y pasándole la hierba a Tom. A decir verdad, él también tenía curiosidad corrosiva.

—Nada —dijo Tom, dando una pitada corta y botando el humo—. Vi a alguien más atrayente —completó, volviendo a fumar y cerrando los ojos.

Tom estaba ligeramente ebrio y el corazón de Bill martilleó su pecho sin compasión, vislumbrando un imaginario tono purpúreo muy suave. Un aura de flirteo descarado que incentivaba la aprensión y el querer rendirse.

***

Bill no había sabido qué sobrevendría cuando Tom había hecho su comentario con tanta frescura, pero estar bailando con un chico desconocido que tenía sus brazos en su cintura claramente con otras intenciones, estaba lejos de ser lo que hubiese podido imaginar.

Al regresar a la casa, Georg desapareció tras la pista de su conquista de la noche y ellos no habían permanecido juntos mucho tiempo: Tom había sido apartado de su lado casi sin quejarse por una groupie que se había colado en la fiesta y Bill se había hundido en el mismo sillón en el que había estado antes, advirtiendo que Gustav y Andreas competían en algo de lo que no se enteraba en el medio de la sala.

No había tenido ánimos de averiguar ni participar del alboroto así que se había conseguido más cerveza. No podía recordar cuándo había sido sacado a bailar ni el galanteo pertinaz, pero sí recordaba no haber vuelto a ver a Tom.

—¿No quieres ir a un sitio más privado? —murmuró su acompañante cerca de sus labios.

Era un chico unos años mayor, tal vez rondando los veinte, con cabello negro y ojos pardos. No estaba mal… y a Bill no se le antojaba en lo mínimo. Pero seguía medio drogado y había tomado ya mucha cerveza, y cuando la pregunta fue repetida y sin esperar un vaso fue a dar contra su boca, bebió un trago de algo que sabía raro.

—¿Qué fue eso? —inquirió con una mueca, separándose.

—Ya verás…

Sus párpados se sentían extrañamente pesados, al igual que sus piernas y brazos. Un mareo le hizo trastabillar y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared próxima para no caer.

Tomi.

¿Por qué estaba tan cansado súbitamente? El chico a su lado le rodeó con sus brazos y le susurró cosas ininteligibles cerca al cuello.

—No… no…

Tomi.

De pronto, una figura se impuso y Bill sonrió, sabiendo de inmediato quién era aún sin ver con claridad. Cerebro entumecido o no, esa presencia era inconfundible.

—¿Estás bien? —Bill quiso replicar pero no la lengua se le trabó y no se le entendió—. Ven conmigo —gruñó Tom, apretando los dientes.

—Oye, pero qué…

El tipo nunca pudo completar lo que quería decir porque recibió un golpe en plena mandíbula que lo mandó al suelo.

Tom jaló a Bill hacia la salida, obligándole a caminar y sin prestar atención a las miradas increpadoras y los gritos. Una vez fuera de la vivienda de su mejor amigo, el mayor de los gemelos disminuyó su velocidad pero no le soltó la mano, y el camino a casa fue emprendido. No estaban tan lejos.

Se habían ido sin sus chaquetas y el frío penetrante hizo que el adormecimiento de sus músculos disminuyera, haciéndole sentir más despierto.

—Estás molesto —dijo Bill en voz baja. Habían recorrido más de la mitad del trayecto—. Tomi.

Era así, Tom sentía una ola de ira y preocupación que se le transmitía irremediablemente y le hacía sentir acidez en el estómago. Parte de ira iba dirigida a él. También sentía el dolor en su mano por el golpe que le había dado al tipo… Sentía el dolor físico de su hermano, eso era nuevo.

Su casa comenzó a dibujarse cerca y una vez dentro tendrían que mantener silencio para no despertar a Simone o Gordon.

Con Bill más consciente y Tom más sobrio que hacía unas horas, no fue complicado abrir la puerta y subir las escaleras con sigilo. Sus habitaciones estaban separadas por el corredor y cada uno se fue a la suya… o al menos eso pensó Tom, porque cuando cerraba su puerta, vio a Bill ahí, delante, mordiéndose el labio y luciendo indefenso.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Tom lo miró por largo tiempo, escudriñándolo hasta que asintió, dejándose vencer, y Bill le abrazó luego de tropezarse con sus propios pies. Se tendieron en la cama que seguía siendo demasiada pequeña incluso para uno, y se amoldaron de costado, y sin pedir permiso, Tom depositó su mano tibia en su estómago, por debajo de la camiseta y haciéndole suspirar.

Pasaron los minutos y ninguno de los dos chicos consiguió dormir. Bill bostezó y se pegó imposiblemente más, friccionando un poco. Tom estaba excitándose por la cercanía, lo sentía en todos los niveles que podía: en su ingle, en la dureza contra su trasero, en su cabeza, en sus latidos…

—Puedo sentirte —balbuceó—. Tomi.

—¿Qué pasó, Bill? Ese imbécil estaba todo encima de ti.

—Me dijo para ir a otro lado y me invitó algo que sabía raro —explicó entrecortadamente.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo, puede pasarte algo. Cualquier hijo de puta podría aprovecharse de ti y… Prométeme que no lo volverás a hacer. Una promesa verdadera.

Tom ondulaba sus caderas en un compás provocadoramente pausado mientras hablaba contra su oído. Bill respiraba por la boca respondiendo los movimientos.

Estaba alcoholizado, quizá con droga aún en su sistema pero dentro de eso, su juicio estaba ahí. Y su juicio le dictaba que ansiaba tanto lo que estaba ocurriendo que no había modo de que después pudiera arrepentirse. Que había sido tonto de su parte entrar en negación… que…

—Bill, prométemelo —urgió Tom, incrementando su ritmo.

Estaban vestidos con ropa de calle pero ni siquiera el jean, la ropa interior evitaba que el calor que irradiaba sus cuerpos fuera abrasador.

Casi demasiado.

Solo que no lo era. No en realidad.

—Sí, sí. Tomi. Dios.

Estaban cerca y Bill se sentía mareado, su propio placer unido con las corrientes del placer de Tom.

—Muy bien. Ahora dime que esto te gusta. Dime… dime qué sentías viéndome con esa chica.

La voz de Tom era rasposa, muy baja. Eran murmullos en plena noche pero de otro tipo, distintos a los de cuando su hermano se escurría a su cuarto y le hablaba pensando que estaba dormido, contándole cosas sin trascendencia y revelándole sus pensamientos. Eran distintos e igual de bienvenidos.

—Celos —contestó al fin. Tom le había pedido que fuera franco, y Bill lo sería, aunque se quedase atrapado entre la espada y la pared—. Y excitación, tu excitación —adicionó en un quejido demasiado agudo.

La mano que Tom tenía en su cadera sujetándole, fue a sus labios pidiéndole silencio, y Bill la mordió con fuerza y luego la lamió, gimiendo contra la palma y poniendo su propia mano encima para que Tom no la retirara.

Se corrieron al mismo tiempo. Tom en un sonido gutural contra su cuello y Bill en un gemido sofocado.

Y se quedaron ahí, húmedos, hipnotizados por lo que había sucedido, y no hubo más susurros, ni cuando un gemelo se levantó, desembarazándose del otro y bajó al baño del primer piso y vio su reflejo en el espejo y se mojó la cara, sin saber qué hacer, qué sentir. Sin saber qué sucedería.

***

Bill le rompió el corazón cuando tenían catorce años.

Tom lo había escuchado hablar atropelladamente, tratando de explicarle y, en el proceso, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo. Con desesperación. Tom había estado perdido, sin poder asimilarlo de buenas a primeras y no había entendido el porqué.

Dos años, ocho meses y unos días después, podía afirmar que seguía sin entenderlo.


	9. Capítulo ocho: La cobardía

Bill y Tom eran tan diferentes como iguales en muchísimas más facetas que podrían reconocerse a primera vista. Eran dos caras de una misma moneda que compartían algo que los había marcado desde que descubrieron que era entretenido jugar a cosas de adultos en la oscuridad: eran igual de cobardes.

Desde que llegó a la pubertad y descubrió que a su hermano le gustaban las niñas y a que a las niñas también le gustaban su hermano, Bill se había preguntado recurrentemente ¿y qué si Tom encontraba a alguien?

Aunque esto se había desvanecido al comprobar que en la escala de su gemelo él estaba por encima de cualquiera, no evitó que al llegar a los catorce y concluir que atrapar a Tom en la relación que tenían era injusto para los dos, el pensamiento le desmenuzara el corazón.

De a poquitos e irremediablemente.

Pero en vez de luchar por recuperar lo que había perdido aposta, se convenció de que sería para lo mejor y dejó de prestarle atención a las heridas que nunca cicatrizaron.

***

Bill no se arrepentía de lo que había ocurrido, pero tampoco se sentía claro.

La mañana siguiente había sido recibida con frío y malestar; Tom y Bill estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, sin hacer contacto físico y cada uno en su propio mundo.

Cuando Tom se había levantado y había ido al baño del primero piso, regresando solo transcurrido un cuarto de hora, ya no había encontrado a Bill echado en su cama. No fue tras sus pasos, sino que se puso sus pijamas y le dio muchas vueltas a lo que había pasado… Cruzando el corredor, Bill se había deshecho de la ropa sucia y con bóxers y una camiseta ajustada esperó los escasos minutos que faltaban para que amaneciera antes de volver y entrar cauteloso a la habitación de Tom.

—Hola —había murmurado.

Tom le había contemplado con rigor, sin responder ni decir algo, dejándolo inmóvil e inseguro de qué hacer o decir.

No era necesario que su hermano le comunicara verbalmente lo que pensaba, podía sospecharlo en base a los sentimientos y emociones que le llegaban de él, era solo que…

—¿Eso es, Bill?

—¿Esto es qué? —repitió, incierto. No lo hacía a propósito y no creyó justa la mirada que recibía.

Podía percibir a Tom, podía percibirlo a un nivel emocional. Pero no sus pensamientos.

Tom tardó en contestar.

—Lo que te ha mantenido insomne y te está consumiendo, lo que ha originado que estés extraño últimamente. Eso, Bill. Nosotros… como éramos y ya no somos.

Bill tomó aire, dispuesto a responder con la verdad, sin embargo, quedó callado. ¿Qué podía decir? Tom no estaba en lo cierto. Lo que le quitaba el sueño, literalmente, era la odiosa, amada empatía entablada con él sin saber cómo o por qué.

—¿Y bien? Quiero saber la verdad —presionó Tom.

—No, Tom. No es eso. Es… es… —Bill no encontró palabras adecuadas y, de nuevo, guardó silencio.

En el momento de pasión que había vivido, se dejó llevar y le confesó a su hermano que sentía su excitación. Sin embargo, parecía que Tom había estado tan sumido en su propio goce que no había reparado en lo raro de su frase.

—Está bien, Bill. —Tom lucía tan cansado—. Todavía no quieres decírmelo… Ayer…

No pronunció un “gracias, Tomi”.

—No podemos borrar lo que ha pasado —se adelantó Bill, pretendiendo sonreír y fallando miserablemente.

—Yo no lo borraría aun si pudiera hacerlo —sonrió Tom de modo genuino. Era una sonrisa pequeñita pero sonrisa al fin, y no lo hacía porque quería, sino porque presentía que eso era lo que Bill necesitaba en ese instante—. ¿Acaso tú sí?

—No.

—Estamos de acuerdo entonces. Ahora continuaremos adelante y veremos qué nos depara el futuro, sin negaciones ni… nada. ¿Qué te parece?

Tom le estaba ofreciendo una salida viable, y Bill pudo sonreír con los ojos, mas no con los labios. Su hermano siempre se las arreglaba para dale una salida, era como un súper poder, y estaban de acuerdo en otra vez elegir tapar el sol con un dedo.

***

La noticia de tener que acortar sus mini-vacaciones por unos días había acarreado diferentes reacciones entre los integrantes del grupo, pero ninguna fue positiva, en particular de los gemelos.

Para Bill, los días libres se habían pasado en un pestañeo, y no se sentía ni un ápice más descansado de lo que hubiera deseado antes de embarcarse de lleno a la grabación del nuevo álbum.

La despedida con su mamá y Gordon había sido emotiva, y Simone se las había arreglado para hacerles prometer mantener más contacto. “Una llamada al menos los fines de semana no les haría tanto daño, ¿saben?”. Bill había sonreído y abrazado a su madre que se enjugaba los ojos. Sorpresivamente, Tom se unió al abrazo.

Durante el viaje los dedos de Bill encontraron los de Tom y se aferraron a ellos, pero no hablaron más y en pocas horas el departamento-estudio en Hamburgo los recibió con los brazos abiertos y sin ningún cambio relevante.

Georg y Gustav habían llegado antes que ellos y ya estaban sintiéndose en casa, uno desparramado en uno de los sillones de la sala jugando videojuegos y el otro en el sofá con los audífonos bien puestos y leyendo una revista.

—Se han tardado —dijo Georg sin quitar la vista de la pantalla y sin dejar de batir sus dedos sobre el control del juego—. Dave dice que debemos estar listos en dos horas.

—Acabamos de llegar —contestó Tom, dejando caer su maleta sin despreocupación y sentándose al lado de Georg—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Una entrevista de… Gus, ¿de qué era?

Como el mencionado no daba muestras de haberle escuchado, Georg dejó de jugar y le lanzó un cojín, haciendo que Tom riera y que Gustav frunció el ceño, quitándose los audífonos y gruñendo.

A Bill no le interesaba qué revista o periódico o programa fuera a los que debían darle la entrevista, pero sí por qué no les habían avisado con más anticipación. Sintiéndose fastidiado, dejó de escuchar a sus amigos y se encaminó a su habitación.

Después de salir de la ducha, recibió una llamada de Dunja dándole los pormenores: sería algo corto con una importante revista italiana y únicamente les tomarían un par de fotos. Nada más, no más de treinta minutos.

Y no había queja que valiera. Así era el negocio.

Bill intentaba no pensar más de la cuenta y el tiempo que le sobró lo gastó en hacer revisiones a las líricas de las canciones nuevas y en hablar por teléfono con Andi. Tom, en la sala, estaba tranquilo y en la misma negación a reflexionar lo que “el futuro les depararía”, y mientras su hermano hiciera fuga de sí mismo, Bill podía hacerlo también.

***

Como Dunja dijo, todo no duró más de media hora, y la persona a cargo de entrevistarlos había sido alguien joven y vivaz, haciéndolo entretenida. Obviamente, no faltaron las típicas y cansinas preguntas tipo, “¿por qué el nombre Tokio Hotel?” o “¿cómo formaron la banda?”, pero Bill se había encargado de responderlas con una sonrisa en el rostro y de buen humor.

Humor que había titubeado un poco cuando llegaron al punto tan conocido de, “¿es verdad que Tom y tú son muy unidos, que su lazo es especial?” La sonrisa no se le había quitado de la boca, sin embargo, quedó mudo y Tom se había encargado de contestar.

Había dicho lo de siempre, que ellos tenían lo que pocos hermanos por el hecho de ser gemelos y que no podían vivir sin el otro. Que eran tan unidos que hasta podían saber lo que el otro pensaba o quería sin pronunciarlo. Que morirían el uno por el otro.

—Oh, vaya. —El entrevistador había estado sonriendo—. Eso debe ser increíble. Pasando a otros temas, ¿es cierto que están por grabar un nuevo álbum?

Como entraban a terreno más estable, Bill se apresuró a contestar, entusiasmado e ignorando el tintineo en sus entrañas de curiosidad proveniente de Tom. De ahí en adelante, siguió monopolizando la atención y siendo tan encantador y locuaz como siempre. Al concluir, habían tenido una reunión con todos sus productores y managers para trazar el cronograma al que tendrían que apegarse y eligiendo qué canciones serían incluidas y cuáles no.

La reunión dejó a Bill extenuado, habiendo gastado su energía en enfatizar las decisiones que a su criterio estaban bien y en tratar de invalidar las que no. Había ganado unas batallas con su tozudez, pero otras las había perdido.

Lo único bueno era que Tom no había tenido oportunidad de aproximarse e inquirirle sobre su actitud en la entrevista. Sabía que su alteración había sido prácticamente imperceptible para cualquiera. Lástima que Tom no fuera cualquiera.

Encerrado en su cuarto, Bill se quitó el maquillaje y se amarró su cabello en una cola baja, acostándose y pensando que al momento de apoyar la cabeza en la almohada caería dormido.

No había sido así.

… Nunca era así.

Ninguno compartía habitación desde hacía poco más de un año. Muy al inicio los cuatro habían estado apretujados en un solo dormitorio, pero no había pasado demasiado antes de comenzar a vender discos, ganar premios y merecerse cada uno su propio espacio.

Bill había estado rodando en su cama en un intento de encontrar una posición que le sumiera en el sueño cuando de pronto supo que una tormenta dentro de Tom se había desatado y que iría a verlo.

No esperó más de veinte minutos para escuchar toques suaves en su puerta.

—¿Qué sucede?

Tom ingresó y cerró detrás de sí. No avanzó ni un solo paso y Bill se enderezó, quedando sentado con preocupación. Su gemelo estaba tan inquieto que dolía, una marejada de conmociones de las que no sabía el motivo.

—Hablé con mamá —Tom finalmente habló. Su voz resonaba en la habitación y era incomparable a los murmullos a los que Bill estaba habituado. Ahora quería que lo escuchase fuerte y claro—. La llamé para preguntarle cómo estaba. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice, porque solemos llamarla juntos, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué ha pasado? —insistió Bill, resistiendo la tentación de prender la lámpara e iluminar la alcoba.

—Mamá estaba un poco turbada. Alguien, probablemente una fan… ¿Se les puede podría llamar fan? —Hubo un silencio, uno muy largo. Bill requirió de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correr en círculos o darle un golpe a Tom—. Una imbécil le mandó fotos manipuladas de nosotros a su mail personal.

—¿Qué? —Bill saltó, poniéndose en pie y entrando en pánico. Caminó hacia Tom pero detuvo a un par de metros de él—. ¿Fotos manipuladas?

—De ti y de mí. Sabes de qué hablo. Antes de venir aquí he conversado con David sobre qué medidas podrían tomarse y me aseguró que se encargaría de eso.

Bill salvó la poca distancia que le separaba de Tom y puso una mano en su hombro.

—¿Cómo está? ¿Cómo… cómo te lo contó?

—La llamé y la noté rara. Me costó persuadirla de que dejara de pensar que eran tonterías y me dijera. Estaba confundida, sin poder creer que existieran cosas así, y temerosa de la violación a su privacidad.

—Dios.

Bill apretó la mano que tenía en el hombro de Tom y el gesto quemó. Retrocediendo, se sentó en su cama y se pasó reiteradamente las manos por la cabeza, masajeándose las sienes e imaginando por lo que había pasado su madre.

Durante el tiempo en el que Tom y Bill habían estado jugando con fuego, habían rehuido hablar sobre qué ocurriría si alguien se enterase de su secreto. Estaba implícito que jamás podría salir de ellos.

Era como una pesadilla vuelta realidad, y no era una maldita exageración.

Una jodida pesadilla que había estallado justo cuando daba la impresión de que Tom y él podrían… podrían volver a lo mismo. O a algo. A cualquier cosa, porque “cualquier cosa” sonaba mejor que nada y hermano-desconocido.

Bill gimió bajito y Tom suspiró, dándose media vuelta y dispuesto a marcharse.

—Espera, Tomi.

—No me digas así —murmuró Tom con hosquedad, y Bill contrajo el rostro, haciendo un puño en los cobertores—. Estoy cansado. ¿Qué quieres?

El “quédate” no salió de los labios y Bill meneó con la cabeza, sabiendo que el precipicio que había entre ellos y que estado cerrándose imprevistamente había retornado a ser igual de real y perceptible que antes. Igual de insalvable.

***

A medida que las semanas siguientes fueron pasando, Bill solo pudo confirmar que el incidente de su madre había trastocado a fondo su relación con Tom, simplificándola en apariencia al punto en el que otra vez pasar unos cuantos minutos solo en compañía del otro eran raros.

El cambio había sido como un remezón y había costado volver a acostumbrarse, pero la rutina ajetreada que llevaban para completar la grabación de las canciones nuevas y los ajustes correspondientes, dar una que otra entrevista o presentarse en entregas de premios o fiestas, lo hicieron más pasable.

Simone también se había negado al inicio a hablar de lo sucedido con él, pero una vez que comenzó, lo que dijo solo se le clavó como dagas en el corazón: “es tan enfermo, Billy; es difícil de creer que…”.

Bill había asentido, sintiendo que entraba de cabeza en un hoyo negro.

Entendía el enfoque de su mamá, pero igual no podía tildar de enfermizo lo que sentía, la ansiedad de lo que había sido y de lo que podría volver a ser. Sin embargo, lo que sí concebía como malo era sentir cuando tu hermano estaba pasando un rato a solas satisfaciendo sus necesidades básicas.

Y sentir su placer y su deseo, y querer compartirlo desde primera fila o siendo el otro protagonista.

Paulatinamente, Bill estaba consumiéndose y como Tom había vuelto a apartarse, lo único que agradecía era que las pocas ocasiones que había para distraerse por lo atareados que estaban, su hermano no recurriera a chicas. Era triste pero cierto: ahora menos que nunca se creía capaz de soportar ver, sentir, oír a Tom con alguien más.

***

A Tom comenzaba a serle difícil enfocar la mirada. Su tentativa de divertirse había estado destinada al fracaso desde que entró al club y no sintió la misma vibra de siempre. Dos horas y media después seguía en la barra bebiendo su séptima cuba libre. Georg se encontraba perdido por ahí animado con alguna chica.

Gustav no había querido salir y Bill, argumentando lo fatigado que se sentía, tampoco, así que estaba solo. Solo y aburrido.

—Umh, hola. —Tom giró el rostro con languidez y lo primero que vio fue un escote revelador—. Dios mío, discúlpame, pero eres Tom Kaulitz, ¿cierto?

Indudablemente, era una groupie, o alguien dispuesto a serlo, podía decirlo por el brillo de adoración y esperanza en la mirada gris.

—Imaginé que eras tú, la rastas y la ropa… pero… ¡No puedo creerlo! Tú eres mi favorito de la banda y…

Dejó de escucharla. La música punzaba en sus oídos y el alcohol en su estómago se revolvió, provocándole rechazo. Dejando el vaso a la mitad, se incorporó y murmuró una despedida, interrumpiendo sin consideración a la chica que le vio desconcertada.

En la salida ubicó a uno de los guardaespaldas que los habían acompañado y en menos de media hora, arrastraba los pies en el corredor oscuro del departamento hacia su dormitorio. Se hallaba pesado y con náuseas, sin embargo, pasó de largo su puerta y abrió sin cuidado la siguiente. La de Bill.

Tom trastabilló, evitando caer por poco y se apoyó en la pared, resbalando hasta suelo.

—Hey —musitó, flexionando las piernas.

No hubo respuesta ni movimiento alguno.

—Bill… no… no puedo —la lengua se le enredaba—. Antes era fácil… vivir con los ojos cerrados, ig-gnorando todo. Pero… Te extraño, pero no podemos… Tú y yo es un imposible, ¿uh? Estar lejos no se vuelve menos complicado, solo… más… viable. Quiero acercarme y no puedo. Y pareces i-inacccesible. Lejos, muy lejos. Estás lejos, Bill.

No dijo más por unos segundos, suspirando y controlando sus arcadas. No volvería a tomar ron con Coca-cola, fue lo último que pensó. Y Bill, que había estado despierto todo el rato, viró para encontrar a su hermano ebrio dormido en el piso, encogido y extrañamente _frágil_.

***

Si bien Bill era un cobarde, Tom no se quedaba atrás.

Había sido una tarde soleada en la que Bill le había contado despreocupado que Anna, una de sus compañeras de clase, le había citado después de clases, y que al acudir al encuentro por curiosidad, la chica esa le había dicho que le gustaba y le había besado.

Tom se había sentido confuso y patéticamente dolido por alguna razón desconocida, y en vez de contarle a Bill o confrontarlo, no había tenido mejor manera de deshacerse de esos sentimientos que ir de chiquilla en chiquilla, repartiendo besos y cuando una de esas le dijo para ser su novio, había aceptado.

Tener novias y a la par tener a Bill había sido sorprendentemente fácil.

Pero entonces su hermano tomó la súbita decisión de que debían detenerse y todo se vino abajo.

Y no hizo nada por miedo a forzar a Bill a hacer algo que no quería. Esa noche su corazón se partió en miles de pedacitos y Tom se dejó vencer por un pretexto que no lograba comprender o compartía. Los siguientes meses pretendió que se había reparado con pegamento de buena calidad y luego fue cómodo fingir que nada había sucedido.


	10. Capítulo nueve: El sueño

Bill siempre fue el primero de Tom en todo. Al menos hasta que tuvieron catorce. Eso lo sabía. Lo que no había forma de que supiera era que ese sueño que tuvo escasas semanas después de ponerle fin a su relación con Tom fue _compartido_.

Decirles a los medios cuando preguntaban sobre su relación que en ocasiones soñaban las mismas cosas y que si tenían una pesadilla despertaban a la vez era una mentira a medias.

A medias porque de niños, al marcharse su papá, sí hubo oportunidades en las que se sumergieron en una inconsciencia con idénticas sombras oscuras y plagadas con terror al abandono. Y entonces no era extraño que Tom, con su Teddy en mano, se colara en la cama de Bill que le esperaba con hipidos y los ojos húmedos.

A medias porque fueron creciendo y no volvieron a compartir sus sueños. Excepto que sí lo hicieron cuando tenían catorce años y unos pocos meses pero no hubo modo de comprobarlo.

Después de que Bill le dijese a Tom que ya no podían continuar, entre ellos se formó una grieta negra y llena de resentimiento no hablado. Simone había tenido que intervenir preocupada para que volviesen a hablar con naturalidad e incluso así su trato se había vuelto distante y frío a comparación de antes.

Por eso mismo, una noche cualquiera que Bill se había acostado tarde después de hacer sus tareas y empezó a soñar, jamás podría haber imaginado lo que precisamente era.

En su sueño se había levantado de su cama con una energía extraña y había bajado a la sala, pasmado por poder gritar y escuchar su eco como si hiciera ruido dentro de un árbol hueco. Tom no había tardado en aparecer descendiendo por las escaleras y alucinado por la claridad de la estancia considerando que afuera no había astros que la iluminaran.

—Este es mi sueño, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Tom con una mueca al verlo dando vueltas sobre su eje como niño pequeño y con los brazos estirados.

—Nuh uh —dijo Bill, deteniéndose y muy confiadamente cayendo encima del sillón, mareado—. Es _mío_.

Era su sala exactamente igual a la existente, los mismos muebles y adornos. Pero sus voces resonando y la luminosidad no eran normales. Ambos chicos estaban vestidos con su ropa de diario y no había una tensión que podía cortarse con tijeras. Simplemente estaban ahí, en un “lugar” desconocido y teniendo la certeza de eso. No importaba más.

Tom avanzó hasta quedar al lado de su hermano y alargó la mano hacia él, tocando su brazo y apretando. Bill tenía una sonrisa muy dulce en los labios y cerró los ojos ante el contacto.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que es tuyo?

—Porque si fuera tu sueño no me dejarías hacer esto —dijo Bill en voz cantarina, alzándose en un movimiento fluido y sujetando a Tom de sus rastas. Disminuyó los centímetros que los separaban y pegó sus labios con fuerza. Mucha fuerza y necesidad.

No fue un beso largo ni húmedo pero los dos quedaron jadeantes. Era un beso que hacía no mucho les hubiese dejado contentos y, sin embargo, ahora únicamente les dejó con una sensación febril de querer más por saber lo que era seguir adelante sin intercambiar besos y miradas furtivas de conocimiento, de “te quiero”. Tom pensó todo esto en un segundo, aceptándolo y sintiendo que en su vientre se juntaban todos los sentimientos y deseos sentidos desde que alcanzó la pubertad. O tal vez desde antes.

—¿Sabes qué, Bill? —murmuró Tom, soltándose del agarre y sin separarse demasiado. Bill le miró impaciente—. Este también podría ser mi sueño.

Era cierto. No añadió más ni admitió réplica alguna, asaltando de nuevo la boca de Bill y esta vez poniendo esfuerzo en un beso que resultó intenso y que los dejó ávidos de más. Tanto Bill como Tom creían que seguían en los brazos de Morfeo, cada quien en su propio dormitorio y que por lo tanto no había límites.

Y sin límites, Bill se atrevió a situarse encima de las piernas de Tom y mecerse impulsivamente mientras seguían besándose.

En sus juegos debajo de las sábanas no habían llegado a más que mucha fricción y correrse contra el otro, pero esa vez fue algo completamente distinto. Pasaron de las caricias descaradas a saborearse sin pudor ni control, a tocarse y a gemir a garganta suelta, escuchando sus ruidos de placer resonando por toda la casa sin atañerles.

Porque nada sucedía… sí, incluso si se sentía como lo más real que nunca hubieran experimentado.

Acabaron en la alfombra hechos una masa de miembros y sudor. Había sido sexo en todas sus letras y lo habían disfrutado. (Sexo improvisado, apresurado y de corta duración; Bill todavía sentía que ardía en sus partes bajas y que podía echarse a llorar en cualquier segundo, y Tom seguía divagando sobre estrechez y un gozo imposible de concebir).

—Tomi…

—Te amo, Billy —interrumpió Tom en un balbuceo con los ojos entrecerrados y los músculos tensos.

Bill nunca tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar porque lo siguiente que supo era que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y lo único que podía ver era la luz su teléfono avisando que estaba quedándose sin batería. Convencerse de que no había pasado nada realmente fue fácil, y no hablarle a Tom de eso considerando lo apartados que estaban, también. El recuerdo fue perdiéndose en el día a día junto al “te amo”.

***

Bill estaba furioso.

Y dolido y fatigado por no haber podido pegar el ojo más de un par de horas. El día anterior habían sido cuatro entrevistas, una tras otra, y una firma de autógrafos que pareció durar lo de una eternidad… tal vez hasta más. Todo era por promocionar el nuevo single que recién había salido a la venta.

La última gota que había rebalsado el vaso se la había regalado su hermano.

Había pasado lo que nunca hubiese querido que sucediera y mucho menos considerando lo consumido que se sentía: había sido testigo de Tom acostándose con una chica. Lo peor era que su cuerpo lo había disfrutado mucho más que cualquier sesión solitaria suya o del mismo Tom, y que al concluir se había doblado en dos y había tenido ganas de desaparecer.

Eran muchas emociones las que tenía pero la que dominaba por mucho era la ira. Ira ilógica y que exclusivamente frente a las lentes de las cámaras encontraba suficiente voluntad para sofocar.

El itinerario de ese día consistía en una entrevista en un programa radial y algunas fotos de la banda, y luego tomar un vuelo a alguna ciudad francesa en donde pasarían la noche y a la tarde siguiente asistirían a una alfombra roja.

Bill comprobó en el espejo del camerino que sus ojeras estuvieran bien cubiertas y mentalmente se dio el visto bueno.

—Suelta lo que tengas que decir, Gus —advirtió, notando que el baterista no le quitaba la mirada de encima y no había dejado de hacerlo en los quince minutos que estaban ahí.

Rehuyendo de su humor de perros, Tom y Georg se habían adelantado, pero Gustav, contra todo pronóstico, había decidido aguardar a que Bill acabase de alistarse.

—No hemos conversado mucho —observó Gustav con voz afable y Bill falló rotundamente al intentar sonreír—. ¿Todo bien?

No, no lo estaba pero no quería hablar de eso y punto.

—No pasa nada —afirmó Bill, mintiendo sin vacilación y levantándose. Gustav lo imitó y no pareció intimidarse por los no escasos centímetros que los separaban de altura

—¿Sigues… igual que siempre?

Se refería a su secreto y Bill se detuvo un instante antes de asentir y, sin querer prolongar más la charla, dirigirse a la estancia en donde la entrevista iba a realizarse.

Desde que le había contado a Gustav sobre su súbita empatía anormal con Tom habían tratado el asunto algunas veces, compartiendo las cosas que habían leído en línea sobre los estudios y experimentos realizados en gemelos desde comienzos del siglo y los diferentes trabajos que existían al respecto. La información recolectada era entretenida pero no útil (y es que no era como si hubiera un manual para “desactivar” su conexión y listo. Tristemente).

Sin embargo, Bill se había formado su propia teoría a la que recurría cuando menos quería tener y sentir a Tom introducido en cada milímetro de su cabeza: su habilidad se había desarrollado como un grito desesperado para hacerle notar que su creencia de que los sentimientos que le causaban no ser dueño de cada sonrisa y sonido de placer de Tom se desvanecerían de manera eventual era estúpida y sin fundamento.

Ahora lo sabía.

Georg y Tom estaban hablando entre ellos, y al verle llegar, su hermano le dirigió una sonrisa pasajera que hizo que sus rodillas se sintieran débiles y los ojos le escocieran. Pero en vez de devolver la sonrisa, frunció el ceño y apartó despectivo la vista.

Su furia no se evaporaría por sonrisas sinceras, y si Tom ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba así, no le incumbía. Dentro de su mente, tenía todo el derecho del mundo a comportarse como quisiera por lo que estaba atravesando.

***

Cuando David les anunció que compartirían habitación por un error en las reservas, Tom se encogió de hombros y quedó impávido. Por el contrario, Bill estalló en gritos y su mal genio atacó a cada una de las personas que se cruzó por su camino.

Pero vociferaciones y muestras del carácter endemoniado que podía tener el dulce cantante de Tokio Hotel no resultó en nada debido a que todo el hotel estaba lleno o con reservaciones, y derrotado, Bill arrastró los pies a la suite con doble cama.

—No sabía que mi presencia se te hacía tan insoportable —dijo Tom neutro al quedar a solas con él luego de que todos los botones ingresaran sus numerosas valijas.

Bill no contestó, tomando su neceser, una muda de ropa y encerrándose en el baño.

Habían optado cenar en el avión por cuestión de tiempo, así que se quitó el maquillaje y se dio una ducha larga que podría haber dejado sin agua a un pueblo pequeño. Después, se puso pijamas, se lavó los dientes y salió con cuidado por si Tom se había quedado dormido. No fue así, pero no significó gran cambio ya que su gemelo no le dirigió ninguna mirada, ocupado en arreglar metódicamente la ropa de sus maletas y en sí cualquier cosa con tal de no dar evidencias de reconocer su presencia.

Así estaba bien, por lo menos en esos momentos.

Bill se secó el cabello y se echó en la cama que estaba desocupada, tapándose hasta las orejas y queriendo dormir plácida y profundamente. Al cabo de dos horas, seguía igual de despierto y enervado.

Tom había encendido la televisión a un volumen bajo y se quedó embotado viendo una mala comedia y luego Scrubs. Llegada la medianoche, salió al balcón a fumar. Como estaba para su lado, Bill contempló su figura, el humo del cigarrillo siendo expulsado por su boca y las luces de fondo de la ciudad.

Estaba por levantarse y llevar a su hermano algo para que se abrigue y hacerle compañía silenciosa y de tumba porque aún se sentía incapaz de mantener una conversación cuerda, cuando Tom se dio media vuelta y retornó al cuarto.

Sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente.

Tom no se encontraba demasiado tranquilo, sin embargo, Bill intuía que era como la punta del iceberg y que la verdadera tormenta se desarrollaba muchos niveles adentro. Era aquel mismo presentimiento que tantas veces había tenido y que le indicaba que su empatía solo tenía acceso hasta cierta parte.

—Bill.

Bill se estremeció por la voz grave en contraste con el silencio.

Tom avanzó hacia su cama pero cambiando de parecer se dirigió a la suya y se sentó en ella, apoyando los brazos en las piernas y suspirando.

—Anteayer… estuve con una chica después de mucho, ¿sabes? —Claro que Bill sabía—. Me había olvidado lo que es tocar a una mujer y escuchar sus gemidos en tu oído. Fue agradable.

Bill estaba de espaldas y sentía un cosquilleo en la nariz y en los ojos, pero supuestamente estaba dormido y no podía hacer nada. Ahogó un resoplido triste. Al apartarse, Tom había dejado de hablarle en murmullos y que ahora volviera a hacerlo era hasta doloroso por muchos motivos.

—Fue al terminar que sentí algo incontrolable —continuó Tom en un susurro—. No quiero volverlo a hacer. —Se quedó en silencio hasta que una risita baja y amarga brotó de su garganta—. No quiero, pero… si no te tengo a ti, ¿no merezco buscar algo más? Oh, Dios, es tan estúpido simplemente decirlo.

Sí, era estúpido. Era buscar en un cuerpo anónimo una emoción pasajera que le hiciera olvidar lo que había tenido y perdido quizá para siempre.

Y los dos lo sabían, sin embargo, ninguno lo pronunció.

Tom observó a su hermano aparentemente dormido hasta que sintió que los párpados le pesaron y el corazón que tenía hecho un puño se apretó más. Fue al baño, y a la vez que se lavaba las manos, miró su reflejo: su labio inferior ligeramente más grueso que el inferior, sus pestañas rizadas, sus ojos marrones.

Secándose con una toalla, apartó una rasta y pegó la frente al espejo, perforándose con la mirada y queriendo ir más allá de la imagen que veía.

Pero solo veía a Bill, a Bill con quien vivía un constante tira y afloja que se tensaba cuando menos lo esperaba. Aunque era factible seguir adelante y fingir que todo iba bien, había ocasiones en las que “despertaba”, miraba a su alrededor y no sabía qué mierda estaba ocurriendo. Y entonces nadie más que Bill se presentaba como una figura sólida a la que debía y quería aferrarse.

—Maldita sea.

Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, y sus ojos brillaron de repente. Sintió deseos de romper el reflejo, de deshacerse de lo que le provocaba. Sí, eso, romperlo… hacerlo trizas. Tornarlo pedazos pequeñitos imposibles de unir e ignorar que no conseguiría seguir respirando si Bill no estaba ahí, a su lado.

Alzó una mano y delineó con las yemas de los dedos el reflejo antes de alejarla unos centímetros y estrellarla contra el espejo, reduciéndolo a pedazos de inmediato. El estruendo no fue mucho, pero Bill, que seguía despierto, no tardó en incorporarse de un salto y llamar a su hermano por su hombre.

Al entrar al baño, Bill miró los fragmentos de espejo roto y el rastro de sangre dejado por los nudillos de Tom llenos de cortes superficiales.

—Joder, Tom, ¿qué…?

Entonces se fijó en los ojos de Tom y sin prestarle relevancia a que pudiera pisar las piezas del espejo roto, corrió a abrazarlo con delicadeza y firmeza. Echado en su cama había presentido que algo iba mal pero por aprensión a qué encontrarse había esperado. La garganta de Bill se oprimió y el sollozo que quería liberar quedó atrapado.

Tom era el paciente, el que intentaba pensar dos veces todo antes de hacerlo; el que difícilmente mostraba sus sentimientos y pensamientos más íntimos. Tom, el que fue lo suficiente fuerte para estar ahí para él y reconfortarle cuando los niños de la escuela se burlaban de su aspecto. Tom, su gemelo, y era mortificante verlo así, con las rastas cayendo por todos lados, con una mano sangrante y al parecer fuera de sí mismo.

Bill recibió con asombro el descubrimiento de que Tom podría haber sido el más afectado por su separación y que tal vez era el que más seguía sufriendo. Eso explicaría tanto… (Actitudes distantes como defensa y buscar refugiarse en algo que sabía que no le daría lo que necesitaba, e inconsistencia en su trato. Bill sintió que se ahogaba).

—Tom, Tom, mírame. —Levantó con la mano el rostro de su hermano—. Me tienes a mí.

Tom no le contestó, mirando con ausencia las gotitas de sangre. Con una seguridad sacada de no sabía dónde, Bill sacó el botiquín de emergencia de debajo de uno de los lavabos y tomó la mano para desinfectar los cortes y vendarla.

***

Bill y Tom, aunque no podrían saberlo, compartieron un sueño lúcido cuando tenían catorce años.

Y tampoco podrían saber que cuando tenían dieciséis y casi diez meses volvió a suceder. Después del episodio de Tom, Bill había hablado con él en susurros sobre nada en particular, rehuyendo de tratar lo significativo. Llegaría el momento y los dos estarían preparados, pero no todavía. Habían sido bromas sin mucha gracia y anécdotas que no se habían contado por lo distantes. Había sido hablar sin presiones.

—¿Quieres que duerma contigo? En tu cama. —Tom pestañeó, sin contestar al inicio y luego asintió con languidez—. Si no quieres está bien, Tomi.

—Pero sí quiero.

Bill sonrió.

Se acomodaron en la cama amplia, cada uno a su costado y sin tocarse pero incluso así mejor de lo que habían estado antes: se encontraban más cerca de lo que habían estado en el último mes, tanto física como emocionalmente, y Bill estaba más que listo para dormir las pocas horas que tenían. Estaba física, psicológica y moralmente abatido, sin embargo, saber que Tom estaba mejor y que había contribuido a eso le brindaba una paz que a su vez representaba una oportunidad consistente de descansar su mente y de paso su cuerpo.

A los pocos minutos Bill había caído dormido y Tom, que se acomodó contra él, dejando que su respiración rítmica también le arrastrara al sueño.

Igual que la vez anterior, había sido una réplica exacta del sitio en el que se encontraban, es decir, el hotel, y una luminosidad que no era propia de esa hora de la madrugada. Bill y Tom se miraron simultáneamente conscientes de que seguían durmiendo pero _al mismo tiempo_ no.

—Umh, Tomi —susurró.

—No me digas así.

Ante el reflejo, Bill y Tom sonrieron.

—Tomi, Tomi, Tomi —canturreó, incorporándose y obligando a Tom a hacer lo mismo—. Mira, ya no estamos en el hotel.

—¿Uh?

Tom miró a su alrededor. Era cierto. La transformación había ocurrido en cuestión de milisegundos y no la había percibido. No estaban en algún lugar que pudiera reconocer, y por instinto, se miró la mano izquierda vendada y movió los dedos, como si quisiera certificar algo. No sentía dolor.

Bill se paseaba con curiosidad.

—No sé dónde es esto —dijo Tom finalmente, siguiendo a Bill.

Estaban en una casa, era evidente, una no tan pequeña con una habitación principal, un cuarto de invitados y un estudio. También contaba con una sala muy amplia y dos baños, uno de los cuales era espectacular con grandes ventanales y un jacuzzi.

—Tampoco sé pero me encanta. Deberíamos tener un lugar así para cuando vivamos solos. —dijo Bill y Tom estuvo de acuerdo. Bill sonrió pero se mordió el labio… Hacía falta algo—. Solo falta algo —vocalizó.

—Lo sé.

Y como por arte de magia, unos cachorros llegaron corriendo hacia ellos y se arremolinaron en sus pies

—¿Tú hiciste esto… o yo? Era precisamente lo que tenía en mente —preguntó Bill viendo a Tom arrodillándose y negar con la cabeza—. Qué más da… Así es perfecto. Quiero esto. Vivir contigo en una casa tan acogedora y con ese baño, y tener hijos contigo.

—¿Hijos? —Tom rió y recibió un pequeño golpe en el hombro. Bill le sacaba la lengua.

—Hablo de perros, tonto.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Bill gateó hasta sentarse a su lado y Tom flexionó las rodillas, dejando que los cachorros se pelearan por ponerse encima su regazo—. Tienes razón, es perfecto. Yo también quiero esto. _Vamos_ a tener esto.

Bill sonrió y no dijo algo más por considerarlo innecesario. Perros salidos de la nada y de la raza que quería, una casa que había idealizado y tener a Tom a su lado era algo normal en esos minutos, y sabía que se convertiría después en algo ideal. Sería una realidad. ¿Cómo? No sabía pero hallaría el modo.


	11. Capítulo diez: Las palabras

Bill y Tom tenían siete años cuando Jörg y Simone anunciaron que se iba a separar. No hubo discusiones sobre manutención, custodias ni papeles de divorcio, y lo único que recordaban vívidamente de ese día en el que su padre se marchó con dos valijas fue la despedida corta y cómo su madre los acostó con los ojos brillosos para irse a encerrar en su propio dormitorio hasta la mañana siguiente.

—¿Tomi? —dijo Bill cuando Simone apagó la luz y cerró la puerta—. Tú nunca me vas a dejar, ¿cierto? Así como papá ha hecho con mamá.

Tom tardó en replicar, y cuando lo hizo, su tono era quebradizo.

—Papá también nos ha dejado a nosotros.

La oración fue como una revelación para Bill que soltó un gritito insonoro. Los gemelos no hablaron más hasta que finalmente quedaron dormidos. Sin embargo, no pasó mucho para que compartieran un sueño en el que la escena de Jörg yéndose sin mirar atrás se repitiese una y otra vez. Y es que en serio no solo abandonaba a Simone, sino también a ellos. Despertaron llorosos y Tom recibió a Bill en su cama.

—¿Bill?

—¿Qué?

Estaban con los dedos entrecruzados y Tom los apretó. Bill se arrimó imposiblemente más contra él y el fresco del ambiente se hizo más tibio.

—No te voy a dejar —dijo Tom al fin.

—¿Nunca? —preguntó Bill para asegurarse.

—Nunca, porque somos gemelos, y los gemelos no se abandonan.

Bill estuvo de acuerdo y se sintió feliz de tener un gemelo. Eran meras palabras, una promesa implícita pero fue suficiente para darle fortaleza y sentirse protegido ante cualquiera.

***

El viento meció su frialdad en movimientos danzantes hasta que azotando con fuerza logró que una de las muchas ventanas cediera y ultrajó el calor de la habitación. Sus manos siguieron unidas, entrecruzando los dedos con aspereza pero Bill no abrió los ojos que tenía cerrados. La luz de un rayo iluminó las penumbras antes de volver a dejarlos en la oscuridad. Tom, por espacio de un segundo, sintió cómo los latidos de su corazón se precipitaban.

Una tormenta azotaba Hamburgo.

Al inicio, cuando pasada la medianoche la lluvia había empezado a caer con fuerza como un anuncio de lo que vendría, Bill se había levantado automáticamente de su cama y había ido al dormitorio de Tom, entrando sin anunciarse. Su hermano había estado despierto y no había dicho nada, haciéndole espacio para que se echase a su lado

—Pensé que las tormentas ya no te daban miedo —murmuró Tom.

—No tengo miedo —dijo Bill resuelto. Seguía sin abrir los ojos, pero acercó el rostro hacia el cuello de Tom y frotó su nariz ahí—. Vine porque tú sí lo tienes —añadió con voz suave y seguridad.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque soy tu gemelo —respondió con rotundidad.

Tom soltó una risita que fue ahogada por el sonido de un trueno y que le hizo sobresaltarse. Bill deshizo la unión de sus manos y depositó la izquierda a lo largo del pecho de Tom, afianzándolo con un abrazo contra su cuerpo. Estaban muy juntos, y era cómodo.

—¿Eres feliz? —murmuró Tom cuando pasaron unos minutos. El sonido de la lluvia era sobrecogedor y Bill, de pronto, vio borroso—. ¿Has quedado dormido?

Movió un poco la cabeza indicando que seguía despierto, sin embargo, no contestó la primera pregunta.

Tom y él estaban bien. Habían ido con cuidado el último par de semanas, con tanto cuidado que se habían acercado sin que ninguno de los dos levantara sus paredes de defensa o sacara sus garras frente a situaciones que hubieran podido clasificarse como amenazadoras en otras situaciones. Ahora se cernía sobre ellos amenazante una puerta abierta que había aparecido ante una pregunta tan básica como “¿eres feliz?”.

¿Bill se sentía feliz?

—No —balbuceó repentinamente.

Unos cuantos minutos más habían pasado, y al no ver reacción de Tom, ahora quien pensó que su hermano se había quedado dormido fue Bill.

—No soy feliz —repitió, haciéndose escuchar por encima de la lluvia—. ¿Tú sí lo eres? —preguntó, arrastrando su mano hacia la cara de Tom para acariciar su mejilla.

—Te extraño —dijo con rapidez como si con eso representase su estado a la perfección. Quizá lo hacía y, de nuevo, Bill vio borroso. Deshizo en un movimiento ágil lo enredado que estaban sus piernas con Tom, y se sentó, flexionando las rodillas y sintiendo frío en los hombros.

—¿Me odias? —quiso saber. Tom movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y Bill se obligó a botar el aire contenido—. Bien, porque no soportaría que me odies. Pero… sí me odiaste, ¿no?

Ya estaba dicho y con eso habían cruzado la puerta imaginaria de vuelta a territorios pantanosos. Estaban ahí y solo podían esperar no hundirse hasta el cuello sin encontrar una salida que fuera permanente.

Tom también se había sentado y permaneció callado. El silencio era réplica suficiente: Tom había odiado a Bill por decir basta y le había dolido tanto que en vez de empecinarse por recobrarlo se había recluido en sí mismo.

—A veces te amaba tanto que no sabía qué hacer —confesó Bill, avanzando a gatas la muy escasa distancia que lo separaba de Tom y entrecruzando sus rodillas sin previa advertencia. Un rayo iluminó el cuarto y sus ojos se conectaron—. A veces te sigo amando tanto que no sé qué hacer. No quiero que me consideres una piedra en tu camino o como la soga que te sujeta de hacer tanto.

Las facciones de Tom se endurecieron y Bill sintió cómo olas imaginarias y rojizas le golpearon la piel con tanta violencia que hasta el ruido de la lluvia y los truenos pasaron a un tercer o cuarto lugar.

—No tenías derecho a decidir por los dos lo mejor para mí —afirmó el mayor de los gemelos, haciendo puños con sus manos.

Bill dejó de apoyarse en sus rodillas y se dejó caer de lleno encima del regazo de Tom, estremeciéndose por el simple conocimiento de que la posición hubiese sido vedada en otras ocasiones (siem-pre, si-em-pre, si-empre) y pasó los dedos por la frente del otro chico, descendiéndolos por su cuello y su pecho desnudo hasta llegar a su abdomen.

—¿No tenía derecho? —inquirió en un murmullo. Sentía que Tom estaba endureciéndose bajo su peso, su estómago se hallaba hecho un nudo y el corazón como un tambor que resonaba en sus propios oídos—. Tal vez no, pero tú no hiciste nada.

—¿Dices que es mi culpa?

Bill vio las ondas rojizas, violetas y de muchos otros colores alzarse y jadeó. En realidad no estaban ahí, sin embargo, él las podía ver y por un instante quiso gritar y señalarlas, revelarle a Tom que podía sentir casi todos sus más íntimos sentimientos y sensaciones, que podía colarse en su mente y saber cuándo algo iba mal. Estaba por abrir la boca y vomitar palabra tras palabra cuando fue movido de súbito y quedó tendido de espaldas.

La respiración de Tom se encontraba agitada y el miedo a la tormenta que le había arrancado del sueño era historia.

—Dime si de verdad crees que es mi culpa.

A medias, sí, sí lo era, y Bill lo dijo tal y como pensaba que era mientras su cuerpo era desnudado de la cintura para abajo con celeridad. Las manos de Tom estaban frías y trémulas, y cuando envolvieron la semi-erección que se había formado casi por ósmosis, Bill tembló.

—Te he escuchado hablarme muchas veces cuando tú pensabas que estaba dormido, Tomi. Tú lo sabes y yo lo sé —dijo, moviéndose al compás que le imponía Tom. La idea de detener lo que estaba ocurriendo no se le pasaba por la mente ni se le pasaría aunque fuese el fin del mundo—. Yo soy tu puerto, y te quiero. Te quiero tanto.

La muñeca de Tom se paralizó y antes de saber qué sucedía, una vez más Bill inesperadamente fue cambiado de lugar como un muñeco de trapo. Esta vez quedó bocabajo y su gemelo le abrazó por detrás con ímpetu. Al igual que él, estaba sin ropa interior y Bill gimió al contacto de piel desnuda contra piel desnuda.

Todo era demasiado íntimo, y más que por toda la carga sexual implicada era porque conllevaba retroceder unos años y unos meses y contemplar la posibilidad de ser aquellos adolescentes que respiraban el uno por el otro. Y Bill temió romperse.

Tom lo tenía agarrado de su cabello y se mecía a un ritmo lánguido, botando aire tibio contra la zona sensible de su oreja y provocando que se estimulase todavía más. Bill podía estar seguro de poder alcanzar su orgasmo en cuestión de instantes sin ni siquiera ser tocado directamente.

—Suéltame, me lastimas —pidió sofocado.

—Y tú me estás matando —resopló Tom en su oído y Bill sintió como si hubiese sido golpeado en pleno rostro.

—¿Te estoy matando? —preguntó sin aliento.

Tom no contestó y siguió empujando contra él en seco hasta que Bill sintió que estaba por llegar al clímax y juntando fuerzas y resolución, se giró e hizo que el de rastas cayera a su lado, sorprendido por el cambio brusco. Afuera la tormenta había menguado, pero era lo que menos le hubiera podido interesar a alguno.

—¿Te estoy matando? —se repitió Bill, apresurándose a aproximarse a Tom y juntar de nuevo sus cuerpos que se estremecieron al contacto.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo?

No duraron mucho de costado debido a que Bill hizo que Tom se echara y no tardó en situarse encima, quedando cara a cara y causando que sus sensitivos sexos estuvieran nuevamente en contacto. Pero Bill se quedó estático y logró que Tom también quedara así.

—Dime, Tom. ¿Cómo te estoy matando? —reiteró con tono entrecortado por el esfuerzo. En su pecho sentía una borrasca encarnada, tal como si la tormenta se hubiese mudado a su interior—. Tomi, dime.

—Te amo.

Entonces fue irrefrenable que Bill aplastara sus caderas y los hiciera gemir al unísono. Tom apartó sus piernas lo necesario para que Bill encajara entre ellas y sus arremetidas se encontraron sin compás y con hambre. Era el segundo encuentro íntimo que tenían en años y era poderoso, turbador. Eran Tom y Bill en su máxima expresión, dejándose llevar como verdaderamente lo deseaban y no se habían atrevido por estupideces y miedos.

El primero en llegar fue Tom, manchando entre sus vientres; segundos después, Bill se le unió con un gimoteo roto y cayó sin fuerzas a los brazos abiertos de su hermano que no se quejó de los huesos de sus caderas haciéndole doler.

—Eso fue…

—¿A qué te referías? —interrumpió Bill, jadeando.

Tom no tuvo que preguntar de qué hablaba. Con suavidad hizo que Bill se depositara en la cama y limpió los rastros de sus orgasmos con la sábana para a continuación cubrirlos con los cobertores. Pasaban de las tres de la mañana, miró en el reloj digital del velador. Suspiró.

—Por todo lo que fue y ya no es porque fuimos cobardes.

A Bill le hubiera asombrado recibir otra aclaración. Cerró los ojos y recibió el beso que Tom le dio en los labios, profundizándolo a pesar de sentir que tenía una piedra incrustada en la garganta. Con “todo” su hermano se refería a las incontables noches en las que se habían escabullido a la habitación del otro, en las que se habían acurrucado y las caricias indebidas que al día siguiente originaban sonrojos furiosos por el recuerdo de lo prohibido. Entre ellos había un todo que era innegable.

—Me dijiste que me amabas —dijo Bill satisfecho, rompiendo el beso repentinamente.

Tom se negó a mirarle, acurrucándolo entre sus brazos y Bill se dejó hacer. Estaban agotados.

***

Tom despertó descansado y con una sonrisa pintada en la boca, la cual no desapareció al encontrar los ojos de Bill mirándole.

—Tienes ojeras —observó estirando los músculos de los brazos que tenía entumecidos por la posición en la que estaba e incorporándose lo necesario para robar un beso.

—No, no —se negó Bill a la vez que apartaba la cara—. Primero lávate los dientes… y una ducha tampoco vendría mal, la verdad.

A pesar de lo que había dicho, apenas Tom sonrió de lado y lo atrapó, dándole un beso profundo, Bill no se hizo de rogar. Estaba contento. Había despertado hacía no mucho y se había encontrado envuelto en un abrazo tan posesivo que no había sido fácil liberarse.

No era que mágicamente todo estaba solucionado, sin embargo, Tom se hallaba ahí, a su lado, siendo tan maravilloso como era y como en tan reducidas oportunidades lo mostraba.

Bill no podía señalar el motivo por el cual todo había explotado tal burbuja frágil. Quizá había sido algo que había estado cimentándose para reventar desde el mismo momento en el que tenían catorce y todavía faltaban cosas por tratar y lágrimas que derramar. Pero no podía lamentar nada.

—¿A qué hora tenemos que estar listos? Creo que a las once, ¿uh?—dijo Bill con ahogo en una pausa de los besos.

—Tú no te quedas atrás. Necesitas enjuague bucal urgente —remarcó Tom, riéndose y arrugando la nariz. Bill sonrió y sopló aire justo en su rostro—. ¡Bill!

¿Hacía cuánto no bromeaban y se comportaban como verdaderos hermanos? Ninguno de los dos podría recordarlo así que mientras lanzaban carcajadas y mofas intercaladas con besos y caricias, se sintieron privilegiados. Felices.

No pudieron alternar jugar como hermanos y jugar como amantes demasiado porque la puerta de la habitación fue aporreada por uno de los del staff avisando que la banda debía estar en media hora en la sala de conferencias del hotel donde los esperaban para la ronda de entrevistas a los medios locales antes del concierto.

—De vuelta al trabajo —dijo Bill con energía, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia su propio cuarto por la puerta que lo conectaba con la de Tom. No pudo ir lejos porque su hermano le atrapó contra el umbral y le abrazó—. Tomi, se nos va a hacer tarde.

—Dame un segundo.

Bill no le dio un segundo, le dio todos los minutos que quiso y acabaron siendo extremadamente impuntuales.

***

El ambiente era disipado aun cuando a esas alturas los chicos estuvieran más que impacientes por acabar con las entrevistas y dejar de escuchar los mismos cuestionamientos uno tras otros. A la estancia ingresó una chica que los saludó y la última tanda de preguntas dio inicio cuando les dieron la señal de que las cámaras estaban grabando.

Que el single, que los tour que venían, que las fans. Que Tom y las mujeres y el sexo, que Bill y su búsqueda por la persona ideal y su look. Era más de lo mismo, y siguió siéndolo cuando fue planteado lo de “debe ser difícil trabajar con tu hermano”.

—A veces sí —se adelantó a responder Bill como siempre hacía—. Pero Tom y yo hemos estado juntos todas nuestras vidas y no podemos concebirlo de otro modo. Somos un alma en dos cuerpos.

Tom asintió con convencimiento y la chica sonrió.

—He leído que los gemelos sienten lo del otro incluso si están separados, ¿es verdad? —inquirió interesada.

—Por supuesto —dijo Tom.

—Es increíble —completó Bill, atrayendo la atención hacia él—. Un completo fastidio y lo más maravilloso que me ha podido pasar.

Sus palabras pendieron en el aire más de debido ya que la entrevistadora abrió los ojos impresionada hasta que tosió y volvió a los temas conocidos. No mucho después se hallaban en camino al backstage del recinto donde tocarían para esperar el par de horas que les quedaban para la presentación. Tom y Bill parecían estar de tan buen humor y centrados uno en el otro que ni siquiera los comentarios de Georg o sus burlas cambiaron eso.

El concierto fue dado con toda la entrega usual y sin errores. Bill tal vez corrió más ocasiones hacia Tom y aprovechó cada oportunidad que tuvo para cantarle, sin embargo, solo provocaron más gritos de las fans y a nadie le pareció extraño.

—¿Un completo fastidio? —quiso saber Tom, cambiando de guitarra. Faltaban un par de canciones para que el show llegara a su fin.

—Ni te imaginas —dijo Bill con ambigüedad y con una sonrisa. Sin dar oportunidad a recibir réplica, se cambió la camiseta empapada de sudor y regresó al escenario.

Tom vio el cabello de su hermano ondear libre mientras este corría, y arqueó una ceja, sintiéndose curioso.

Si bien Tom y Bill se diferenciaban y asemejaban en muchas cosas, entre el último grupo sobresalía la terquedad que caracterizaba sus personalidades. A pesar de que había transcurrido un tiempo, el muchacho de rastas siempre había tenido presente el estado de Bill y su continuo “te diré lo que tengo, eventualmente”, y resolvió que eventualmente había llegado.

Una vez concluido el concierto empalmaron el trayecto de vuelta a casa para finalizar la grabación de su nuevo álbum. Georg, apoyado sorpresivamente por Gustav, había propuesto tener una pequeña celebración y Tom había dicho que para otro día, alegando mucho cansancio. Después de un “qué aguafiestas” a lo que el guitarrista había sonreído y encogido un hombro, se marchó a la parte trasera del bus. Bill no tardó en seguirle.

—Tomi —saludó Bill con una sonrisa, sacándose los zapatos y sentándose en la cama de su hermano con las piernas cruzadas. Estaba cansado y deseaba un baño, sin embargo, inclusive sin su mentada empatía podía decir que Tom tenía algo en mente.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

Tom se sacó la camiseta por la cabeza y Bill botó aire con lentitud.

—¿Sobre esta mañana? —tentó, observando cómo su gemelo se vestía con una camiseta limpia y también se descalzaba. Sabía que no era sobre eso pero el pensamiento de desviar un poco conversación le agradaba—. ¿Sobre todo el asunto “estás matándome”? ¿Sobre… incesto? ¿Sobre las groupies que ya no podrán _aprovecharse_ de ti?

Era probable que Bill hubiera ido demasiado lejos, pudo leerlo en los ojos azorados de Tom. Eran tantas cuestiones conflictivas que debían poner sobre la mesa y tratar si es que querían seguir adelante, y debían hacerlo tarde o temprano. Porque era un hecho que ambos querían seguir.

Prácticamente oyendo el cerebro de Tom funcionando a mil por hora y sensaciones no tan bienvenidas en la boca del estómago, Bill supo que debía hacer algo.

—Hey, hey, ¡basta! —dijo en voz alta.

Tom pestañeó. Seguía en pie a unos pasos de Bill, quien descruzó sus piernas con pesadez y tiró de él con una mano, haciendo que se sentara en su regazo. Del lounge provenía el ruido de las voces de Georg y Gustav haciendo un concurso de beber shots de tequila.

—Esto está mal —subrayó Tom, señalando con una mano la posición en la que estaban. Pero ni siquiera hizo el intento de levantarse de encima de las piernas de Bill—. Tú deberías estar sentado en mi regazo y no al revés.

—Detalles —murmuró Bill. Enterró la nariz en el cuello de Tom, absorbiendo el olor a cigarro y sudor y a simplemente Tomi.

Muy contrario a lo que la mayoría podría creer, bajo las toneladas de tela, el mayor de los Kaulitz no pesaba la gran cosa, y Bill se abrazó a su talle delgado, notando la dureza de los músculos y las costillas. Sus cuerpos no eran lo mismo pero tenían la misma estructura y se complementaban a la perfección. No hacía falta comprobarlo.

—¿Me lo dirás? —preguntó Tom, ignorando un chillido proveniente de donde se encontraban sus amigos y que la música a todo volumen cambiara de Motörhead a una de Jessica Simpson.

—Te lo diré —acordó Bill. Tom giró y se enderezó lo suficiente para quedar al lado de él, sentándose en el colchón y enfrentándolo—. Te diré que pasa porque tienes el derecho de saberlo y porque confío en ti.

Bill inspiró y exhaló unas pocas veces. Gustav sabía qué le sucedía y se acordaba cómo había reaccionado y el apoyo que le había brindado. No debía ser tan diferente… ¿A quién quería engañar? Era diametralmente diferente: se trataba de su hermano enterándose que había tenido un testigo en primera fila de cada uno de sus sentimientos más fuertes y en sus experiencias sexuales.

—No sé cómo y ya ni me acuerdo con exactitud cuándo, pero de pronto te tenía en cada pliegue de piel y en cada célula. Te siento aun cuando no quiero aquí —dijo señalándose las sienes— y aquí —ahora lo que se señalaba era su corazón—. No te puedo borrar. Es distinto a cuando no pude suprimirte cuando tenía catorce años e igual logré… no sé, _atenuarte_.

Bill se detuvo. Estaba diciendo locuras. Jodidas locuras. Parecía una confesión de amor cuando en realidad lo que quería o, más bien, lo que debía decir era: tengo la maldita habilidad de presentir lo que tú sientes. Listo, está dicho, ahora tienes permiso de atacarme con todas las preguntas y reclamos.

Sin embargo, no podía simplificarlo así y calló.

—No entiendo qué mierda has dicho —dijo Tom finalmente y Bill rió antes de abalanzarse para exigir un beso voraz que pusiera toda interrogante y problema al final del baúl. Lo consiguió con una facilidad irrisoria.

***

Tom salió de la ducha en el diminuto baño del tourbus sintiéndose satisfecho. Georg y Gustav seguían causando un estrepitoso escándalo que seguramente tendría consecuencias. Descartando espiar el porqué de las risotadas y la música pop americana, regresó a las literas. Bill había sido el primero en bañarse y estaba acostado hecho una pequeña bola en su cama con la cortina abierta en una clara invitación a acompañarlo. Su respiración era lenta y era fácil asumir que estaba dormido.

Apagando la luz, Tom se acostó con sumo cuidado y abrazó a Bill por detrás. Intentó caer dormido por lo que pareció lustros pero no pudo encontrar tregua en sus cavilaciones.

—Bill —empezó a musitar casi sin darse cuenta—, hoy quiero decirte. Uh, no, no decirte. Susurrártelo a oscuras: te amo. Cursi y estúpidamente te amo. No tengo ni idea de qué pasará mañana, cómo reaccionaremos y qué complicaciones debamos enfrentar, pero quiero que lo sepas… y prometerte que nunca te dejaré alejarme otra vez, aunque me detestes y en tu tonta cabecita te hayas convencido que es para lo mejor. Porque son puras mierdas lo que creas si es que no estamos juntos, ¿me entiendes?

Nuevamente, como hacía tanto, un sollozo se le escapó de lo más profundo de la garganta a Bill y la mano que estaba puesta delicadamente en su brazo se tensó.

—Estás despierto, ¿eh? —dijo Tom sin elevar su volumen. Otro sollozo violó el mutismo de la estancia y Bill se volteó con lentitud para mirarlo—. ¿Por qué lloras?

—Porque… porque sí.

Tom estaba con el ceño fruncido, pero el gesto se disolvió y en vez de un sollozo más, se escuchó una risita.

—No te burles de mí, Billy idiota.

—Jamás lo haría —afirmó. Sus alientos y respiraciones se entremezclaban, y Bill suspiró profundamente—. Oye, Tom, a los siete me prometiste que no me abandonarías… y lo hiciste. Yo te forcé a hacerlo. ¿Cómo sé que sí cumplirás la promesa de ahora?

Bill no se había referido a eso con mala sangre, era un comentario que le hacía distraerse de lo abrasivo de la situación. Cada una de las palabas de Tom seguía tintineando en cada fibra de su ser y le oprimía.

—No lo sabes —contestó Tom con una sonrisa débil en los labios. Si a Tom le dolía, a Bill también le dolía, y este último no pudo más que abrir los ojos como platos. ¿Desde cuándo la incertidumbre había escocido tanto?—. Pero tendrás que confiar en mí. ¿Confías en mí?

Bill no pudo verbalizar su respuesta, no hubiera podido hacerlo por más que hubiese querido, y recibió el abrazo de Tom, acomodándose en el capullo caliente y seguro. Estaban los dos juntos y afuera las luces y las estrellas pasaban mientras el bus los llevaba a su casa. No a su hogar, porque su hogar estaba donde el otro estuviera, y así sería hasta el final de los tiempos.

***

“De algún modo, ahora estábamos a salvo. Éramos la suma de nuestros deseos y esto nos salvaba”. Lestat, el vampiro; Anne Rice.

-fin-


End file.
